


Hot for Teacher ~ Hypnosis App Mind Domination

by Setokaiva



Category: N/A (Original work)
Genre: Domination/submission, F/M, Fellatio/Blowjob, Hypnotism, Impregnation (implied), Master/Pet, Mind Control, Multiple Orgasms, Possessive Behavior, Sensual Undressing, Sex positions: Missionary/Upright straddle/Reverse upright straddle, Sexual Teasing, Simultaneous Orgasm, Size Difference, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage (16 y/o character), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setokaiva/pseuds/Setokaiva
Summary: An overweight, struggling young nerd named Touma, whose only real thing going for him is his impressive height and girth (in more ways than one), has struggled through school for a while, now. But he feels things are about to change once he gets his hands on something called a "Hypnosis App" -- which is said to allow him to imprint others with deep, hypnotic suggestions. Forced to stay in class and iron out his paper, he decides to use it on his kind, beautiful teacher, Ms. Sukunai. But he never even imagined just how deep and powerful the app could really affect someone...





	Hot for Teacher ~ Hypnosis App Mind Domination

**Author's Note:**

> This is written in a back-and-forth format, because it is a novelized retelling of me and a partner's roleplaying logs on Aryion's chat. This one begins with me, and then every other paragraph from there belongs to my partner (I will denote them with lines for simplicity's sake). This RP uses original characters for the young student, Touma Nakamura (played by my partner) and the beautiful teacher, Karina Sukunai (played by me). This novelization was posted with the full and explicit permission of my partner. I hope you enjoy!

_ ~ Setokaiva (Karina_Sukunai) & Touma_Nakamura _

_ (P.S: These profiles are on F-list) _

**\----- Hot for Teacher - Hypnosis App Domination -----**

_ Tap. Tap. Tap. _

Karina finally caught herself in the midst of setting her shoe down on the tiled classroom floor, and paused, a look of chagrin passing over her face. It wasn't really fair to show impatience like that now, as it would just fluster the one remaining occupant of the room, sitting front and center opposite her desk.

She flicked her eyes up to glance at Touma above her slim, black-rimmed glasses, noting him irregularly scribbling and occasionally working something out on a calculator.

_ 'Well, algebraic formulas  _ are  _ pretty hard to remember... at least, when you don't give yourself the time to keep it in your head. I remember how I was back in the day...' _

Her gaze just as quickly pivoted back to the stack of homework assignments laid out before her. Karina adjusted her sleek green-and-gold blouse, valiantly fought back a sigh, and continued writing. Her posture was straight and narrow, displaying her lithe figure prominently above the stacks of files and folders, her blonde hair shimmering a bit with the waning rays of sunlight shining through the windows. Touma's previous assignment sat haphazardly in a corner of the neatly-organized papers, with a single, forboding letter and ring in red ink that burned in her vision like an aggravated sunspot.

_ 'Oh, Touma...'  _ she thought privately to herself, doing her best to hide her forlorn expression. ' _ I wish there was some way I could help you...' _ At last, Karina settled a freshly-graded sheet of homework off to the side, then looked up at him in earnest.

"Are you doing okay, Touma?" she asked, concern shining in her gentle blue eyes.

\----------

Touma shifted in his seat, the too-small chair and desk creaking loudly under his weight. The past three years had been difficult for Touma. He’d always been heavy, but when he hit his growth spurt, his height had exploded. Now at sixteen, he stood over six feet tall, and was even more rotund than ever. School was always somewhat difficult for him both because of his looks, and because he had a great deal of trouble focusing on the tasks at hand. Now he was struggling with his 10th grade math assignment as Ms. Sukunai sat at her desk across from him. He was bent over his papers, his unkempt black hair hung down over his glasses. Dressed in a white button-down shirt that was probably a bit too small for him and his black slacks with black polished penny loafers, Touma didn’t do the best job of representing the school uniform.

With a rough home life and an abysmal school life, Touma had not had much opportunity to study at all in almost a month. It was made all the more difficult by his painful crush on his teacher, the lithe and beautiful Ms. Sukunai. Even now it was very hard to focus on his work while they sat alone in the classroom together. He glanced up to her when she questioned him, a bit of a blush creeping over his cheeks. 

“Ah...y..yeah, Ms. Sukunai. I’m fine. Really. Just having some trouble with a few problems, is all.” Reaching up to scratch the back of his head, sending his mop of dark hair shuffling from side to side, he gave an awkward smile.

There was a second reason for his nervousness, however, as Touma was itching to try something that he’d recently acquired. He knew it was a long shot, maybe impossible, even. But he had found, on the deepest, darkest parts of the internet, an app that claimed to allow him to give hypnotic suggestions to anyone he wanted. It just so happened that he wanted to test it on the lovely blonde teacher sitting not five feet from him behind a stack of papers. 

\----------

Karina held no illusions about the looks he was sending her. Shielded behind her glasses or no, her eyes were very good. It was only natural for a young man his age to fawn over attractive girls, even if they happened to be many years his senior. And even thinking like that made her feel a little old; which she certainly wasn't. New she might be as a teacher, but she was still just twenty-eight years old, and blessed with womanly assets in all the right places. His stares didn't really make her uncomfortable. She'd learned to look past things like that; and besides, he wasn't one of the catcallers she sometimes had to hand out double essays or an hour of detention to.

_ 'How long's he been holding that in, I wonder...?' _

She blinked, realizing that she'd been zoning out over the stack of mostly-graded homework papers. Smoothly, without so much as sliding back her chair, Karina stood up to her full height. Her blouse was accented by a cord-tied pair of comfortable brown lounge pants that snugly hugged her hourglass curves, and gave definition to the tender beginnings of her belly that was just hidden behind her top. She  _ click-clacked _ her way step-by-step around the desk, drawing one hand against the side for support. Her heavy breasts still gave her some trouble if she turned a corner too fast, even when they were held by her bra.

Ms. Sukunai calmly took an unattended chair, swung it around, and set it opposite Touma's desk, just far enough to give her legroom. Then, she sat down again, and put on a caring, gentle smile that made her eyes glimmer brightly. "What kind of problems, exactly? Remember, I'm always here for you. I want you to succeed." She punctuated the statement by reaching one slim, soft hand out onto the table, and running it along the contours of his notebook until her fingertips just barely grazed his hand.

\----------

Touma couldn’t help but be distracted as she moved from her desk and practically sashayed towards him. Not that she was trying, but the natural sway of her body seemed to draw his eyes right to her curves. And when Ms. Sukunai had set down in front of him, he swallowed hard, his heart pounding in his chest as she reached out to touch his hand like that.

“I uh... it’s this... 'factorization' stuff. I just don’t really get it.”

In reality he wasn’t awful at this stuff, but it seemed like a good enough ploy to get him alone with his crush so that he could try out his new toy. He’d pre-programmed a few things into his phone to try it out.

The instructions had been clear. Subtle suggestions only. It would take time to build up to suggestions that would be outrageous under normal circumstances. The app was vague about just how big of a step was too much. It would vary depending on a person’s own beliefs and curiosities. He reached down a bit awkwardly and slipped his hand into his pocket, fiddling with the phone.

He blushed sheepishly, “Sorry, my phone was vibrating.” His lips curled into a bit of a dumb grin as he pressed the first of the pre-programmed commands he’d prepared earlier in class when Ms. Sukunai wasn’t looking.

**Touma needs personal help in a private place, away from school and away from his home.**

It would be a huge breach of trust if a teacher took a student to their home. Which was exactly why it was the perfect way to test if this device would actually work. “I’m sorry that I don’t get this stuff, Ms. Sukunai. It’s just really hard for me to focus at home or at school sometimes. There’s so much going on all the time. It kind of fries my brain.” He sighed, tapping his pencil on the top of his notebook, putting on his best sheepdog face, which was actually quite good with his pudgy cheeks.

\----------

A hint of a frown crossed Karina's lips when Touma diverted his attention to his phone -- which wasn't even supposed to be on during class. But, seeing as how class was effectively over anyway, she let it slide, and filed that under the growing list of signs to watch out for with him. She angled her head down to pour her eyes over the page; ah, yes, prime factorization. That  _ was  _ a tough one to remember, especially when you had to differentiate between natural and composite numbers. Though she did allow her students to keep a list of common prime numbers around to help them grasp the material.

Just as she was parting her lips, getting ready to give him some advice, something...  _ clicked _ in her mind. Judging from Touma's distracted stance, it was unlikely that he could memorize the concepts properly, which was the important part -- getting into the habit of recognizing and writing out the numbers until it became second nature. That was very important for succeeding at the exams, even though those weren't due for some weeks yet. But she didn't feel comfortable letting him slip at all before then.

When Touma next spoke, Karina's eyes lifted up to settle on his sheepish expression, which was tinged with a hair-trigger sense of waiting tensely for the other shoe to drop that was reflected in his subtly shifting gaze. She recognized the look from being around some of the coffee-addicted lifers in the teacher's lounge on Fridays, sometimes sweating over teaching a difficult subject in class, or pulling off the silent, brooding act.

Karina realized it then -- the way to help Touma likely had far more to do with his environment than it did with keeping him focused at school. She briefly considered making a note to talk to his parents about it, but summarily tossed the idea out of hand -- at least for now.

"Touma," she said softly, as her smile began to light up again. "I'm probably gonna get in trouble for this, but... I really do want to help you. If you'd... like to come over to my house after school, maybe we can do some personal studying together?" Personal. Yes, that word summarized it perfectly.

\----------

Touma shifted slightly in his seat as he felt that intense scrutiny. He didn’t want to get caught. He hoped that his plan was going to work flawlessly. He’d have to play it safe until everything was ready. The  _ creak _ of his chair as he moved from one side of his seat to the other was louder than he realized. The nervousness in his voice was still there when those words he had been waiting for came from his teacher. He looked up, somewhat surprised that it had worked so well.

“I, uh….” He stammered slightly, and blushed a little. “I think that’s a really good idea, Ms. Sukunai.” His heart was pounding harder in his chest. “I should text my mother to let her know that I’m going to be late.” He swallowed hard and reached for his phone after setting down his pencil.

He wasn’t actually texting his mother. There was no reason to, as she didn’t much care when he got home. She was usually out drinking with her friends. Instead he was furiously typing a series of commands into the hypnosis app. He tried his best to keep it subtle. The first command he entered and sent right away.

**You want to cheer Touma up. Physical contact will cheer him up.**

He’d enjoyed that little brush on her fingers on his hand earlier. He wanted more of it. Glancing up to Ms. Sukunai, he gave another sheepish smile. “S...sorry, my mom likes to know where I am. She can be a little nosey. I don’t want you getting in trouble. So I just told her I was going to stay late for a study session.”

The second command was a bit vague, but he hoped it would prime her for more explicit commands in the future.

**You want Touma to succeed. You want to help him succeed any way that you can.**

Sending the second command, he slipped his phone back into his pocket. Chewing his lower lip slightly, he glanced down to Ms. Sukunai. “Ah...there. We can, um... go whenever you’re ready, Ms. Sukunai.” He couldn’t help himself as his eyes traced out the shape of her chest, leaning against the front of his desk as she was. It was probably as obvious as it had been when she caught him the first time. But he couldn’t help but imagine what her body was like beneath her clothes. If all went according to plan, he’d end up learning every inch of her before long.

\----------

A warm rush of relief brightened Karina's smile even more. That had been a somewhat...  _ improper _ suggestion, and she could tell there were probably other reasons he wanted to be alone with her, but the fact that Karina could now control the environment and circumstances around Touma's education -- at least for a little while -- gave her hope. She found herself crossing her arms diagonally into her lap, knowing that the motion was pressing her ample cleavage together and straining the buttons of her blouse under the weight of her breasts, but in the moment, she actually didn't feel that self-conscious about it. In fact, even though she had no trouble catching him looking at her, it only helped her make her own case to herself that some light contact was a good way to reward him.

With that in mind, Karina nodded her head to him, then stood up, and smoothed her hands down her front to straighten out a couple odd wrinkles in her blouse. With a quiet  _ click-clack-click _ of her shoes, she swept smoothly around his desk, smiling all the way, and came up on his side, then settled her hands onto his broad, heavy shoulders.

"That's very kind of you to think of her, Touma. I'm sure you want to make your parents proud... but I also understand it can be hard to keep everything straight in your head when so much is happening between home and school." She gave his shoulder muscles a tender squeeze, then drew her slim fingers slowly down towards his arms. She stopped before she went too much further, and ended her grip with a final light touch on his elbow, before stepping back and regarding him for a moment with a warm expression on her face.

_ 'I do actually have a chance to make a difference in this boy's life... I really mustn't waste the opportunity. There's nothing wrong with sacrificing a little more of my time... especially for such a nice, promising young student.' _

Finally, Karina stepped back without another word, and sashayed back behind her desk, the motion sending a smooth jiggle in her heart-shaped rump through her lounge pants. She collected her purse satchel, and slung it over her shoulder in one move, and just as swiftly collected the remaining homework papers into a separate bag that hung overtop it, jostling on her right side.

"Alright then, my house is actually just a couple blocks away." She prudently didn't add  _ 'I hope you don't mind the walk' _ , knowing it might reference poorly on his weight, and the last thing she needed was any excuse for him to dislike her. She needed his full trust. It was the best way to help him. With that, she opened the door outward, and led the way through, conscious of but not in the least intimidated by his imposing presence behind her.

\----------

Touma shivered slightly at the feeling of her hands upon him. His excitement was at its peak, and he was struggling not to give it all away. If she thought that he merely had a crush on her, that was fine. She probably already figured that much out by how he acted around her and the times she caught him staring. But she couldn’t find out about the app he was using to influence her. Not just yet. If there were any doubts in his mind about his plan, they were gone now. It worked perfectly. She touched him so casually. In the end it had indeed cheered him up of any melancholy he had been feeling. Now it was replaced by raw desire. He would have his crush as his own soon enough. Though even that wasn’t as soon as he would like.

He let out a small laugh and nodded, “Well, I try to be thoughtful. Even if it isn’t always acknowledged.”

Slowly he began to close up his books and notebook, sliding his materials into his backpack. He couldn’t help but watch her as she moved behind her desk. It may not have been intentional, but her clothing hugged her figure so snugly that he felt like he could almost make out her nude figure beneath. His blush deepened as he rose up to his feet, the desk  _ screeching _ loudly on the floor as he extracted himself from the too-small piece of furniture.

Snatching up his bag, he moved to follow her. He stayed behind, his face slightly red as he watched her intently. His staring was perhaps a bit brazen, but he couldn’t help it, as his desires had begun to flare and his heart was pounding in his chest. It wasn’t just a boyhood lust, not to him. She was _ meant  _ for him. He tried his best to calm himself and make some small talk as they made their way from the school lot.

“I didn’t realize that you lived so close, Ms. Sukunai. It must make for an easy commute in the morning. The bus is hard for me, because I’m so big. I take up a whole seat and even then my knees get stuck.” He did have a hard time because of his size. But with his new app, there would be one area that he’d get exactly what he most desired.

\----------

The slightest blush on Karina's face stayed all the way throughout her walk out of the school, knowing Touma was right behind her. It was helped by the fact that she knew she didn't have to remember to lock up, as that was the management's job; and also by the boy's own amiable chatting with her. She nodded at his mention of the bus, though inwardly she was frowning; if he was getting made fun of or even passively frozen out on the way in or out of school, that would only exacerbate his problems further.

Karina nodded back in his direction, and gave a noncommital but understanding "hmm". On the final walk to the school entrance, she parted her lips and asked, "Hey, I know it's very early to be asking, but have you thought about what kind of college you'd like to go into once you graduate?" She expertly inflected her voice to make it sound like it was a given that he would succeed so well, and turned her head just enough to flash him a little of her smile.

Karina stepped out the automatic front doors with Touma in tow, and breathed in the cool late afternoon air with a sigh. She checked left and right, making sure no one else was around to see them leave together. It was a little risky to walk back home like this, but being this late in the day, few people would be paying any real attention -- and those that did likely wouldn't assume anything was going on to begin with. For once, Karina was thankful class had gone on so a student could stay and finish their work. Interestingly enough, the knowledge that Karina  _ was _ doing something inappropriate actually gave her a little thrill; almost like she was saving someone from the jaws of a system that didn't want them saved. Well, she certainly wasn't going to let her sweet, young Touma get chewed up, no sir.

The walk back to her house proved to be uneventful, aside from the odd time Karina picked up her pace just a little bit when she could almost feel the breath of the large boy behind her on her neck. She didn't want any observers raising their eyebrows, after all. She remained silent as the spacious, brown-painted building came into view, with the walkway flanked by green, leafy trees that formed a partial arch in the air with their branches. A cupola-like second floor that was really just one bedroom (her own) dominated the center of the roof. It was, all in all, a somewhat old, but very well-kept house that was nicely off the beaten path.

"Here we are," Karina said with a tiny lilt in her tone, as she fished in her purse for her keys.

\----------

For Touma, at least, the walk wasn’t entirely uneventful. He had his phone out several times whenever Ms. Sukunai was paying more attention to what was going on around her than to the large boy walking behind her. He didn’t get the chance to send too many commands, but first and foremost he keyed in a command to make their private study session more relaxing.

**It’s stifling in your work clothing. When you get home you want to change into something comfortable that shows off your body.**

This was rather swiftly followed up by another suggestion.

**When you see Touma looking at you, it will excite you.**

The one-two punch would certainly set the stage for further, more indecent suggestions. Touma smiled to himself as he slipped his phone back into his pocket. They had already reached her home.. “Oh, you have a very nice house, Ms. Sukunai. It’s just you here, then? No fiance or husband? I would have thought that you would be innundated with marriage proposals.” He gave a little awkward laugh. Part of him  _ wanted  _ her to say she was unattached. Though the thought of her being so and what he would do anyway was a bit of a thrill.

It was getting hard to hide his own excitement, as his slacks were definitely straining slightly with his arousal. The large boy did try to hide it, but now that they had walked all this way, it was painfully obvious. Even as he held his book bag slightly in front of him against one thigh. Despite his devious desires, he was still a sixteen year-old virgin. And he had no idea just how large he was compared not just to other boys his age, but men in general. He'd just realized how awkward it was to be aroused in... well, semi-public.

When she had opened the door, Touma moved forward to enter, though he misjudged how quickly Ms. Sukunai would push open the door. In the closeness he couldn’t help but brush his hardened shaft against her plush backside. The accident had Touma inhaling sharply as he pulled back, getting a rather good whiff of his teacher’s very pleasant scent. “I... I’m sorry. I’m a bit of a klutz sometimes.”

\----------

A familiar, pleasant lethargy began to settle into Karina's bones. It had been a good, full day, and she was ready to relax. Preferably in something a little less tight. More breathable. Not that she minded wearing the blouse and pants, but professional clothes and home clothes did not mesh well together, or in any other situation. The conversation picked up while she dug around for her keys underneath the book satchel on her shoulder, which helped distract her enough to begin really forgetting about the fact that this was going to be work. It was more like helping a friend. Something wholesome and enjoyable, shared in comfort, preferably over light drinks. The thought elicited a happy little hum from her throat.

"I appreciate that, Touma; and yes, I'm single." She gave a friendly, somewhat self-deprecating laugh. "I know, I know. Hard to believe. But for me, it just hasn't happened yet. Not to say I'm not looking, or anything... but right now, career comes first. It's a little stressful sometimes when you've only got a couple years under your belt as an actual teacher."  _ 'But quite a bit more than that  _ above _ the belt,' _ she added mentally, and smirked privately to herself.

She was jarred from her momentary reverie, just as she felt the familiar texture of metal against her fingers and began extracting the keys, when something firm and warm brushed up against her rear. Karina's expression froze, and her hand faltered a moment, but she managed to place the key into the lockplate on autopilot regardless. The sound of Touma's rapid retreat made it obvious that he'd noticed, too. Whatever words she was about to say became stuck in her throat, as she slowly turned her head, and regarded him with curiously blinking eyes. To her credit, she didn't even blush.

"It's... don't worry, please," she settled for instead, letting her otherwise automatic tell-off fade unsaid back into her subconscious. She didn't even need to glance down at his pants. "I wouldn't have brought you out here if I was worried," she added reassuringly. And it was true. She'd be a hypocrite to care about simple contact, even if it was like...  _ that, _ because she'd all but given him a massage already.

_ 'It's... just a good indicator... that he's focused on me, and that means I'll be able to guide him through the problems easier.' _

Karina turned her head just in time to stop him seeing the blush threatening to grow on her cheeks. She idly brushed a lock of her blonde hair out of her face, and rubbed it between her fingers before hooking it back behind her ear. Then she finished unlocking the door, and led the way inside.

A wave of soothing comfort blossomed at the top of her spine at the familiar scents and sights of her home. The front door opened straight into the living room, with a clear line of sight to the dining room/kitchen combo just behind a dividing wall. Everything was done in warm, earthy colors, matching or accenting Karina's blouse, and adding vibrance to her golden hair.

"Please, make yourself at home," she said warmly, then gently took his hand to usher him inside. "I need to go freshen up for a moment before we start. There's water -- oh, and some tea, in the fridge if you want. Feel free to set everything on the couch, I'll be back soon." She said the last on the move, feeling the blush taking hold on her face the moment she let go of his large, heavy fingers and slipped away, making for the spiraling staircase that led up to her bedroom. 

\----------

Touma moved in behind her. A part of him was glad for her reaction. She hadn’t recoiled from him when his arousal had pressed against the soft curves of her backside. But at the same time, Touma couldn’t forget the feel of it. She was so _ soft.  _ His embarrassment was real, but at the same time his excitement was practically throbbing. If he wasn’t careful, he’d end up in a bad situation before he could get any relief.

Touma followed Ms. Sukunai into her home, his face turning a brighter shade of red as she curled her small hand around his much larger one to tug him over the threshold. “T... Thanks, Ms. Sukunai. You’re always so nice to me. I appreciate it. I really do.” He smiled to her as she departed for the stairs, and his eyes followed her all the way up. The spiral no doubt showed her he was watching her as she ascended. Even if she caught him staring, he only blushed but didn’t look away.

When she finally disappeared upstairs, Touma set down his backpack and looked to the kitchen for the moment. He contemplated going to get something to drink. But his eyes turned towards the stairs again.

She was just up there. Changing.

His heart pounding, and with how swollen and aroused he was, he wasn’t thinking with his right mind. Slowly, he crept towards the staircase, curling his fingers over the railing. He slowly put his foot on the metal to test it. A part of him wondered if it would hold. But he figured it had to be strong enough. He began to creep up the stairs, very slowly, and, he thought, stealthily. However, his weight caused the stairs to creak in a way that could only mean the large Touma was climbing the stairs. He did his best to prevent any banging from his footsteps, but it didn’t take long for him to reach a point where his head could clear the second floor. Standing halfway up the stairwell, he had a view of the open plan of her second story. He could see everything just by peeking his head up through the stairwell.

Touma was practically seeing stars, his heart was pounding so fast. He’d never seen a naked woman in the flesh. And here he was going to see his crush. Despite his best efforts, his breathing was heavy. There was no way that Ms. Sukunai would not know that her student was peeking on her, trying to get an unobstructed view of her beautiful, naked flesh.

\----------

Karina cleared the last few steps leading to her room in a near-rush, finally letting her breath out in a  _ woosh _ of released anxiety. This was...  _ going places. _ She wasn't sure where. Her instincts told her it hadn't been a  _ mistake _ bringing Touma over, but the fact now was that she wasn't alone, which meant she still had expectations to fulfill despite now being off work. But the expectations were still... well, still somewhat the same, as she was teaching a student, but  _ different.  _ Not like the times she had tea with one of the overworked teacher's aides who needed to decompress with her sympathetic ear as backup.

Glad that no one could see the conflicted display of emotions on her face, Karina nonetheless frowned all the way to her dresser, upon which she laid her hands flat, and took several slow, steadying breaths.

"Okay... okay. Steady, Kari," she whispered quietly to herself. Part of her wasn't even sure why she was worrying at all, which was the most aggravating thing. She was far too  _ comfortable _ with this for such a new, and -- she blushed again --  _ naughty _ way to spend her time. Personal favor for a struggling student? If anyone found out, his classmates would tear into him for being a teacher's pet, and her own colleagues probably wouldn't sit next to her at lunch break anymore. This was  _ dangerous. _

But... that was the thing. No one had to find out. No one needed to know what went on now, or had a  _ right _ to know, since it was all behind the walls and closed doors of her home, safe and secure in a controlled environment. Everything that happened now was up to her. Now if she could just steady her fluttering heart that kept leaping in bouts of excitement every time she thought of bending the rules for him so he could succeed. Karina sucked in a deep breath, and let her eyes droop shut. She let it out slowly a few seconds later, then raised her hands up to her blouse, and began to unbutton the front. As she did so, she suddenly realized just how  _ confining _ the darn thing really was. It was tight enough to hug her womanly curves with ease while still being comfortable, but there was just something about it now that made her want to get it off as soon as possible. Maybe because it was too professional. Maybe it reminded her of work, which she was trying to forget about and shuck off right now, so she could do things  _ her _ way for a change.

She finished undoing the blouse in record time, almost aggressively tugging the hem out of her pantline, and flung the heavy thing off to the side with a defiant  _ huff.  _ Her breasts welcomed their newfound freedom, sticking up proudly through her snug, yet still tight bra.

In that moment, Karina heard the unmistakable sound of the stairs creaking behind her. Then, eyes practically boring into her back.

She didn't freeze. She was blushing too hotly for any ice to take hold in her body now. Karina stood there in silence, as her thoughts whispered to her in silky-smooth, conspiratorial voices.

' _ He's... peeking... on me. He knows it's bad... and I know too... but... somehow, it feels right...?' _ Maybe she was just getting into the feeling of having total control over the situation?  _ 'In that case,' _ she reasoned to herself, ' _ There's no harm in a little show... just to make him pay close attention later...' _

Her rationalizations faded into the growing fog in her mind as she seized the lining of her lounge pants, and began to wiggle her hips side to side, shaking her plump, smooth rump out of the tight fabric. As more of her skin became exposed, a red pair of panties matching her bra came into view, tightly hugging between her legs and giving definition to the mounds of womanflesh that capped the smooth valley of her back.

\----------

Touma’s breathing only increased as he watched Ms. Sukunai at her wardrobe. He saw her fling her blouse across the room, and he inhaled sharply as the move sent her breasts jiggling and the fabric of her top fluttered through the air to land on her bed. His lower lip caught between his teeth, and his arousal was almost painful as his shaft strained against his school slacks.

And then Touma practically had a heart attack. The pounding in his chest was so intense that when she grabbed hold of her waistband and pushed it down from her hips, thrusting her backside towards him like that. His eyes _ bulged.  _ Touma didn’t know quite what to expect when he had crept up to her room. If he’d been thinking rationally, he would have realized she was showing off to him. But so much of his blood had rushed from his brain to satisfy the needs of certain other regions, and he was too fixated on his teacher’s rounded backside to make much sense of anything.

Touma found himself fumbling in his pocket as he fished out his phone. Touma only glanced down at the screen a few times as he typed out the message, trying to hide the device from view. It was very difficult pulling his eyes away from Ms. Sukunai’s curves, flawless and perfect in his eyes. He could picture himself licking her all over and spending hours exploring her flesh. He nearly mis-spelled his command as he tapped it out half blind.

**Touma is very handsome. Seeing him excited only gets you more excited.**

He swallowed heavily as he sent the command. The second the confirmation came through his eyes locked right back onto the voluptuous teacher as she changed.

Seeing here there wearing only her underwear, Touma couldn’t help himself. His hand crept down to the front of his slacks, and he adjusted himself. Though he couldn’t stop just there, slowly stroking his fingers along his shaft through his slacks. He tried to hide it, of course, but that was impossible. She’d see his arm moving and the way his eyes burned into her flesh. He wasn’t full on masturbating, but he was more excited than any horny teenage boy had ever been before in the history of teenage boys. And she was the cause.

\----------

Karina's fingers found the clip of her bra behind her back, and she undid it in short order, then let the flimsy garment flop to the dresser below. Her bulging tits were quick to follow, spilling happy and free into thin air. She let out a breathy giggle, and tenderly enveloped each breast in the palms of her hands. With some surprise, she noticed that her nipples were standing up, something that usually only happened when she was aroused. They were sensitive enough to send excited jolts of pleasure up her spine, and she felt her breath catch more than once as she gave each hefty orb of smooth flesh the kneading they deserved.

"Poor girls... sorry to keep you so cooped up all day, but I know no work would get done in class if I didn't," she said in a low voice, just loud enough to be heard from the stairs. "I won't do it any more this evening, okay? Mmm... yeah, I think a nice houserobe will do good for you... all rich and snuggly and soft..."

With that, she bent down a little, letting her back arch and her butt stick out prominently, wiggling in exaggerated left-right motions while she fiddled in the drawers. If Touma squinted enough, he might be able to catch a tantalizing flash of her naked breasts swinging just barely into view as she moved, before hiding themselves again behind her back. Knowing how excited the maneuvers must be making him added a thrill to her otherwise usual routine; a red-hot, spicy thrill that she could only figure came with being able to pull the heartstrings of the teenagers in her class as easily as puppets. Yet Karina was far too good-hearted to actually use that for any real malice. All of this was... to help him, right? Realistically, she knew that being so distracted by his teacher's body to really focus on homework probably didn't do him many favors... but also, she knew that this wasn't the classroom. This was Karina's home. There were no deadlines, no goals, no observers. Nothing aside from the two of them, and nothing between building a lasting rapport of trust between them.

Karina raised herself back up a short minute later, giving a happy "Ah!" as she produced a pure white, fuzzy houserobe that looked a little too heavy for her smallish frame. Which it was. She really had to cinch the sash tight around her waist to get it to stay on right. Still, it was worth it just to feel all of that fluffy snugglyness against her skin. She swept it around her nearly-naked body in a flourish, concealing everything but her head with a  _ woosh _ and a heavy drape of fabric on her shoulders. Once her arms were secure in the sleeves, she took an extra moment in doing the sash to tie it up in a neat ribbon bow. She left out the bra, allowing her breasts to swing free in the loose press of fuzz all over her chest.

"I can do this...!" she said a little louder, her tone filled with confidence. She began moving as if to turn around to the stairs, but suddenly stopped, and began finger-combing her hair back and to the sides, tucking the stray locks behind her ears.

\----------

As Touma watched the scene before him, he couldn’t take his eyes away. Ms. Sukunai was so enticing, his young gaze was boring into her so hard he was afraid she’d drop dead. Or worse, catch him standing there, looking at her naked body as his hand rubbed against his shaft in his eager desperation. When she freed her breasts, the boy nearly fainted. Those heavy orbs, full and soft and plump. His mouth was watering with his desire to suckle upon them as if he were a child. That teasing wiggle of her hips and the regretful covering of her robe left him practically panting like a dog. It was too much. He had to stop his self-attention after he felt a small wet spot form on the front of his slacks. With a shuddering breath, he pulled his hand away, just at that edge, mostly from watching his teacher’s unknown to him, deliberate strip show.

As she turned towards him, pausing just briefly, Touma backed off, retreating down the stairs. His heart was still pounding so loud he could hear it. This was all too much for the poor boy. He hadn’t dared imagine that it would actually reach this point. He had expected the device to fail completely. Touma turned towards the kitchen then and hurried over to pull open the door and fetch both him and his teacher a glass of water. Touma drank half of his in a few huge gulps to try to cool some of the fires of his young lust. It didn’t do any good. When he returned to the sofa, he sat down heavily. Touma pulled out his phone and stared at the screen for a moment.

He wasn’t going to last much longer at this rate. Inhaling deeply his fingers trembled as he tapped out his next command. He was growing desperate.

**Touma is far too aroused to focus. He needs some release or he will never succeed.**

The wet spot on the front of his slacks would be proof enough of that. He hoped the leap wouldn’t be too great. Clicking the send button, he stuffed his phone once more into his pocket. Beads of sweat had formed on his pudgy face as he reached into his backpack to fish out his math assignment, flipping it open to the page he had been working on in class.

\----------

A knowing smile flickered on Karina's face when she heard the light  _ thump-thump-thump _ coming from the stairwell. ' _ Success,'  _ she thought, snickering to herself. Her eyes fell back to the dresser, and in particular upon a tiny little crystal bottle filled with pink liquid standing on a small tray to the side. She picked it up in one slender hand, and grinned as she brought it up to eye level.

_ 'I usually don't use perfume unless I'm going out... but I guess... heh, this is close enough.' _

She brought the tip to her neck, and depressed the plunger, giving herself a generous spritzing around her throat and the beginnings of her shoulders. The warm, heady, sweet smell hit her instantly, magnified by the gravity of the situation she was currently in. She was actually beginning to feel a little  _ twinge _ settle in between her legs, and a noticeable tightness on the tips of her breasts that just wouldn't go away, which made her infinitely grateful that she'd switched out for a much looser and more comfortable robe instead of that cage called a blouse. She snaked her hand through the flaps around her chest and down to her legs, evenly spreading the rich perfume over her skin.

Once she was finished, and decided she'd given him enough of a head start to reassert himself, Karina replaced the bottle, and began making her way downstairs on bare feet. She found him right where she'd edged him towards earlier, on the sofa with a glass of water perched between his hands. More than half of it was already empty.

_ 'He's nervous,' _ she concluded, taking the few clues she could from his body language. As she reached the bottom floor and her feet finally struck soft carpet, something else clicked in her mind.

' _ He's... frustrated.' _

The errant thought, while not catching her off guard, still caused a nugget of concern to settle uncomfortably in her gut. Oh, she'd twisted him up in knots with that shameless show, hadn't she? Karina might have found it more amusing if the end realization hadn't struck her then -- that kind of frustration would simply not allow him to perform at his best, not when Karina was so close to him. She was just making it that much worse. And it didn't help that he was in her house, to boot. He was too polite to just up and run out on her when she'd already bent the rules to get him here.

But maybe... just maybe, there was a way to relieve his frustration, and still leave him productive enough to finish his work? It was a nascent, half-formed plan, possibly dangerous, and she had no way of knowing just what kind of long-term effects it might have on him... or on her. But she did know one thing that was crystal clear. There was no way he would be able to get her out of his head, now. If he was distracted in class before, her gut twisted in anguish at the pain she'd be putting him through if he went back next week without relief. He'd fail his tests. His frustration would bubble over. There were just... so many things that could go wrong...

...but also so many that could go  _ right. _

With a ginger, but warm smile, Karina padded her way over to the sofa, and  _ plunked _ down on the cushions next to him.

"Aw, you got water for me, too... thank you so much." She noted the extra glass almost absently, all her focus already riveted on the unmistakable bulge nestled between his chubby legs... and the equally obvious bead of moisture that had collected on the surface. She gazed up at his face, this time unable to hide her blush. Her breaths came slow and steady, though at times her eyelids began fluttering up and down. Karina wasn't even paying attention to the homework, papers, or anything of the sort anymore. Her hand, moving of its own accord, had already gotten halfway between them, and was ticking against his outer thigh.

"H-Here... let me..." she murmured softly. Then, she willingly reached forward the rest of the way, and set her hand atop the heavy firmness in his trousers.

_ 'O-Oh my... he's... he's  _ huge...'

She smoothly undid his button and zipper, and slithered her fingers underneath. The plush, hard texture of his cock greeted her instantly, making her blush turn crimson hot and her breath hitch in her throat. She worked her hand until she had a grip on his throbbing member, pulsing almost angrily, like it  _ hated _ being confined in his pants. She fixed that problem when her dexterous fingers fished it out into open air, letting it stick out to its full length and girth before her eyes, which were now wide as saucers.

\----------

Touma was most certainly nervous. He watched his teacher’s much smaller frame descend from her bedroom. And even though Touma had been the one to orchestrate all of this with the hypnosis app, he was still a virgin teenager with no experience with women beyond what he’d discovered through the magic of the internet. His eyes flitted over to her in her robe as it hung about her frame so loosely. It threatened to fall open even with the snugness of her belt wrapped in that cute bow. She sauntered towards him like a goddess, and even if his plan was still to turn that goddess into his pet, the painful lump in his throat just would not go down.

And then she sat down beside him and slipped so close to him. He let out a shuddering breath as she mentioned the glass he’d brought for her. “Y...yeah...I thought you’d be a bit...thirsty…” He breathed out the last word as she leaned close to him. Touma wasn’t quite ready for that, but he got ready very quick. He was breathing faster as her fingers came to rest on his thigh. His eyes were locked with her face, so close to his. He traced his gaze down along her lips and her chin. She was even more beautiful up close. And then she touched him, drawing out a sudden gasp of breath. 

“Ah...oh...Ms...Sukunai.” He breathed out the words heavily as her fingers closed over him and then began to fish into his pants. She was  _ eager.  _ He was surprised about that. He hadn’t done anything but plant a few ideas in her head, yet they had taken root so quickly.

As she curled her fingers around his shaft, Touma’s legs spread a bit, giving her better access. His cock was hot in her grasp, pulusing with the pounding of his heart. As she freed his girth, and the full length of him rose up into her view, she’d see the pearly white leakage forming a slippery bead at the tip of his bulbous shaft. Touma grunted softly at the feel of her soft fingers around his girth. His breathing was quick and shallow as he looked over to her wide eyes. He didn’t realize why she was quite so surprised, never having anyone to compare himself to but the typical oversized male pornstars. He just thought he was a bit above average.

“It’s so hard to...concentrate, Ms Sukunai. You’re too beautiful. I need….I need….” he breathed out the last words. "I need you... Ms. Sukunai.”

Touma’s eyes were half glazed with lust. He reached out towards her then, one large hand gently pressing against the fabric of her robe as he gently pushed the loose fitting garment to the side so that her breasts would spill free. Swallowing hard, he looked at her. “I...I’m going to touch them…’ There was a nervousness to his voice, but somewhere in the back was a confidence he didn’t quite know he had. The tips of his thick fingers brushed across his teacher’s nipples for a moment, his first caresses gentle, and tentative.

\----------

Karina felt her entire being become riveted on his cock the moment it was revealed. Her eyes traced the proudly bobbing member from balls to tip, marveling at the shape of the crown -- yes, the  _ crown _ on the head, which symbolized two things to her: Power, and Potential. And it was  _ big. _ Easily big enough for her to get her hands around, especially with his balls looking so full and heavy just below.

She glanced up at his eyes, then quickly came to a decision, and brought both her palms up to her mouth so she could wet them down with a generous helping of saliva. That done, she eagerly leaned over to settle herself halfway on Touma's lap, and gripped his hard, warm cock in her lubricated fingers, gliding down his length all the way to the base. The incredible heat pulsating through the veins in his cock spurred her to slowly, gently stroke him, especially since she knew that all of this was one hundred percent because of  _ her. _

The powerful throbs that met the tender press of her slender fingers were in sync with each of Touma's little grunts and gasps for breath. He was  _ excited. _ And, regardless of, or perhaps spurred on by the knowledge that this was wrong, naughty, and inappropriate, Karina felt her own heartbeat quickening hotly in anticipation, her body in harmony with her desire to help him relax and release.

Still, Karina let out a _ squeak  _ of surprise when she felt his heavy hand paw at her chest, seizing one of her still exquisitely-sensitive breasts, along with the sheath of fuzzy fabric that encased it. She blushed a little brighter, but also felt her wide, quivering smile quirk upwards at the edges. Karina remained still and let her student explore her body, letting out a quiet, pleasant gasp when his palm slipped through her robe and started pushing it down her shoulders. Encouragingly, she wiggled her torso a little, dipping her arms left and right while she kept on rubbing his cock, setting her heavy tits swaying gently beneath her. It didn't take long for the robe to open up completely, letting them fall out into Touma's waiting grasp. Karina's breath hitched, huffed, and came out in the occasional squeak of delight under the firm touch of her student's fingers. She felt her senses narrow down around the ten points of contact kneading her supple breasts, and her own heartbeat responded by subtly quickening, thrumming warmly beneath his palms.

This felt... so  _ right. _ She  _ loved _ seeing him get excited like this, feeling him touch her, really letting loose and indulging himself instead of keeping everything bottled up inside. She'd known he had a crush on her before, but the young teacher just hadn't considered yet how to use that to give him an advantage in class. But now that she was establishing a clear pattern of deep reward and incentive to go on, Karina was sure she'd found the right way to handle him at last. With that, she began letting her thoughts melt away under her own rising excitement and -- dare she say,  _ lust _ \-- for this enthusiastic young boy and his rock-hard tower of a cock. Her mouth was quick to follow. Karina's tongue lolled out, flicking under his crown, and tilting it up just enough for her moist, soft lips to swallow his cock. There, she let out a deep, full-throated moan around him, closed her eyes, and began to suck, bob her head, and even roll her palms down to cocoon his large, velvety-soft balls in her tender grasp. Karina fell into a slow pattern of rolling her mouth and tongue around his cock, working like a corkscrew as she slurped up and down his twitching cock. And then, the first spurt of pre-cum flicked onto her tongue. A wave of salty flavor swam through her senses, making her blush even hotter, and let out a throaty hum of encouragement.

\----------

Touma’s eyes were a bit wide as he watched Ms. Sukunai lean over him like that, feeling the warmth and weight of her body pressing into his thighs. His cock twitched in his eagerness, her slender fingers curled about him and slowly pumping along his length. Touma let out a groan when he felt her begin to wring his shaft like that. His breathing was quick. As his hands closed over her breasts and he kneaded and pawed at them with an inexperienced but excited hand, he couldn’t help but lean back into the sofa to give Ms. Sukunai more room. 

“Ahh... M... Ms. Sukunai. That feels so good.” He let out a shuddering breath at the sensation of her touch.

And then of course the young man felt the heat of her mouth wrapping around his shaft. Inhaling sharply, his fingers squeezed around her ample breasts, feeling them bulge slightly between his fingers. He eased up slightly as he regained his composure, but the feel of her hot, wet mouth engulfing the head of his cock was incredible. His cock throbbed with every quick beat of his heart, the thick, meaty shaft practically twitching in her grasp. The feel of her hands pumping along him and her eager mouth taking what she could to the back of her throat in that practiced rotation was  _ intense. _ If it hadn’t been for the fact that Touma had jerked off several times the day before just thinking about his plan, he probably would have lost it right then. But he had been in overdrive all day, and his throbbing cock was still, even with his preparations, approaching a climax. The fulfillment of his fantasy was just too much, but he was going to try to last as long as possible.

He focused on her breasts, letting his fingers rub back and forth, catching her nipples between his thumb and forefinger. He gently toyed with the tender nubs, rolling them back and forth against his fingertips, flicking them with his thumbs. Despite his inexperience with the female form, he more than made up for it with his curiosity and eager exploration. He felt every bumb and curve of her nipples, circling the areola with his index fingers, tracing out the transition from tight, aroused flesh to soft, pliant breasts. His cock was eagerly leaking precum into Karina’s mouth now, pearly drops drooling out onto her lapping tongue. The vibrations of her excitement thrumbing through his entire length.

“Ah...M..Ms Sukunai! I’m getting close...I...I might cum soon.” He breathed out the words, never really believing his day would end up this way. And yet here it was. He wasn’t going to stop. He wanted his beautiful teacher more than anything. He wouldn’t settle until he was her world. This was just a good start.

\----------

Karina purred, and moaned richly around Touma's cock whenever his playful fondling of her tits struck her nipples or kneaded the pillowy-soft flesh there into smooth ovals. She took the initiative to plunge a little further down his length, until his tip was grazing the back of her throat. She smiled mischievously, and lifted her knees to crawl to get a bit closer on the couch, letting her newly-revealed bare chest brush up against her student's strong legs. Using the added leverage, she pushed her mouth a little further; until the tip of his cock breached her throat, and slid smoothly down.

The feeling was _ profound.  _ She was speared through by Touma's thick, powerful cock, with her lips pressing all the way against the base, meeting her fingers still working at his balls. Her chin nestled against the weighty globes, feeling them twitch and throb every so often with another pulse of pre-cum. On instinct, she swallowed. It was then she felt her throat muscles contract around his cock, and heard a masculine groan of contentment from above. His balls twitched again, coating her throat with another salty bead. She couldn't taste it this time, but the remembered flavor was so good, so rich, that it was likely she could get addicted to it before long. And this close, she couldn't help but breathe in so much of his manly pheromones that it made her head spin. Karina continued to bob her head on his cock, but now her face was pressing against his crotch on every descent, and at the bottom, she gave him another swallow, as though she were milking him like the good slutty girl she was.

And maybe she imagined it, but it felt like he  _ needed _ it. It was obvious enough that he was interested in her, but if he'd been carrying this around for so long, his balls must be so full and  _ tight _ with cum from never being able to truly achieve relief. No  _ wonder _ he got so distracted in class! When Karina felt his sweaty body start reflexively twitching, and heard her student's groan of pleasure, she knew he was close, even before he said it aloud. With a last swallow, Karina pulled her mouth up, dragging her tongue along the underside of his throbbing cock, until the tip was again resting on her tongue. With one hand still softly caressing his overfull balls, she used the other to stroke and rub his lower length, while her mouth lavished his crown with licks and slurps to welcome his taste in her mouth.

\----------

Ms. Sukunai was right about one thing. Touma was pent-up with need and lust. His balls were  _ heavy _ with it. Self-pleasure only got him so far. He really needed a woman to milk his seed and put it where it belonged. Luckily for him, Touma had found just the right woman. Her moans around his shaft vibrated his length so deliciously. He felt his body tensing and releasing again and again with shivers of pleasure. Touma probably wouldn’t be able to go back to masturbating again after this. But then again with Ms. Sukunai looking after him, he wouldn’t have to.

When she made her next move, Touma wasn’t sure what she was doing. His hands had slipped from her breasts as she pulled back away from him, his fingers left squeezing and kneading the air. He felt her push down until he hit the back of her throat, drawing another moan from his lips. And then Touma felt her shift and open up her throat. The next thing that happened was a sight of pure beauty. The lovely Ms. Sukunai, his crush and beautiful math teacher had just pushed herself down along Touma’s length until her lips had wrapped around the base and nose was nuzzling into his cum-laden testicles.

Touma’s eyes rolled back, and his hands went up into her hair on reflex. He didn’t push on her, but his fingers scratched along her scalp, entwining in her silky golden tresses. So soft and straight, they felt amazing wrapped around his thick fingers. But then again her throat felt amazing wrapped around his shaft. Every spasming swollen coaxing another glob of his precum, forcing him up towards a building climax.

It was then that she managed to push him over the edge. As she pulled off of his girth, wrapping her palms around the saliva-slick shaft, Touma’s body began to spasm. His balls contracted and his shaft twitched and swelled. She’d feel it as his heavy load shot up through the length of his shaft, like holding a hose when you turned on the water, she’d feel the pulse of his seed shoot up the length of his cock.

The first blast of his climax sprayed into her mouth. She was right, he had been very pent up. She’d milked out cum he didn’t even realize that he had stored. Maybe he was saving it up just for this moment unconsciously. “Ah _ ...ahhh! _ ” He groaned so loudly as what felt like a near endless orgasm ripped through him. Ms. Sukunai would have to work fast if she wanted to swallow all of her student’s thick ejaculate as it just kept pulsing into her mouth, one thick glob after the next, coating her tongue and the roof of her mouth.

The climax continued for perhaps a good twenty seconds before the last globs of his seed oozed from the tip of his shaft. Touma was panting hard, his eyes closed. His heavy gut rose and fell quickly, heart still pounding from the experience. And yet, even now, Touma’s rigid cock still stood like a monolith in his teacher’s soft hands with no sign of the powerful shaft wilting just yet.

\----------

Karina's features screwed up in concentration. She could feel him twitching. His balls tightening. She knew what was coming. But nothing could have prepared her for the first powerful throb of his cock beneath her fingers, the first full-bodied taste of her student's cum, even as it just barely grazed her tongue. Karina felt her whole world collapse into her mouth. She shivered in bliss, her eyes shut tight, reveling in every voluminous pulse that sprayed against her throat. The taste was salty and savory, the overpowering musk of his cum making her dizzy with lust. With her palms cocooning his balls and throbbing shaft, she felt every twitch, each powerful, clenching pulse of his cock that pumped rich, moist cum through her willing lips.

She was almost sad when she had to swallow some just to stop it from overflowing and leaking out of her lips. She wasn't at all prepared, though, for the sheer  _ feeling _ of the viscous glob of fresh cum traveling down her throat. Her heart leapt in joy at the tickling warmth, and she felt her muscles loosen up and make her back arch down of its own accord. Karina had to consciously try very hard not to swallow any more, though; she had plans for the rest of his young, healthy sperm, even if it meant letting her cheeks puff out big and full around his pulsing head like a squirrel storing nuts. When his thunderous orgasm finally subsided, Karina pulled off with a happy purr, letting just a little bit of creamy white cum drip down onto her caressing hands. She kept her throat tight, even as the pool of delicious cum practically  _ begged _ the pleasure-drunk girl to suck it all down. Instead, she angled her head up, letting the tip of his still-twitching member rest on her chin, and opened her mouth with her lips stretched up like a cup. Her entire mouth was filled with thick, frothy cum, nestling in a pool over her tongue and gums. The heady scent of his musk wafted upward, tickling her nostrils, and making her eyes gaze half-lidded up at Touma's face.

Then Karina edged forward, and gently swung one of her legs over his and nestled it in his lap. She drew herself up slightly, then lifted her hand away from his shaft, and nested it at her collarbone, near where his own hands were massaging her achingly soft and sensitive tits. She made sure he was watching, then she tossed her head back, closed her lips, and swallowed the whole mouthful of cum in two easy gulps. Her throat twitched and shook with the motion, in full view of Touma, who could see it flow down her neck and disappear below her shoulders. Karina could still feel it inside of her, though, heating up her core like a stove. She rubbed her hand down between her breasts, trailing it slowly over her midriff, until her fingers met her robe. With a sly grin, she wiggled her shoulders while tugging on the fabric, until it slipped down one, then both arms, and left her chest completely bare as it fell down to pool around the sash tied to her waist. She sat there in his lap, rubbing her hand over her stomach, gyrating softly and purring like a happy cat.

"Mmmm... t-that was... oh, so good," she whispered huskily between her pants for breath. "It doesn't look like I got all that tension out of you, though... you're still so nice and  _ stiff _ down here." She gave his balls a tender squeeze to illustrate the point.

Wiggling her hips back over his leg, Karina slid off the sofa, and came to stand hunched-over in front of him and his wagging cock. Her tongue lolled out, and she busied herself suckling on her fingers, tasting what little she could of the musk they had accumulated while wrapped around Touma's proud member. "I've... mmm. Wanna go upstairs? This would be a lot more comfy in bed..." she said, her voice deep and throaty with lust. Without waiting for an answer, Karina was already beginning to walk away towards the stairwell, looking back over her naked shoulder with an inviting smile. Her butt wiggled behind her, still barely covered in her robe.

\----------

Touma sat panting there as he watched Ms. Sukunai gathering up all of his seed, eyes wide in wonder. The look on her face was one of pure bliss. He had no idea that the app could influence her like that. Or perhaps she was already like that, and his hypnosis had only awoken her to the fact. Watching her as she teased him, her cheeks puffed out with his sperm, his cock twitched in a renewed excitement. And then she straddled across him like that. If it hadn’t only been a moment before, he would have shot another load over her full breasts the second he felt her sit on his legs like that. His breath quickened as she teased him, showing him just how much pent up sperm he’d pumped past those lips.

His heart fluttered when she tilted her head back and her throat bulged with her swallowing motion. He watched that mouthful sliding down her throat. He noticed she swallowed twice more before it was all gone, a testament to the volume of cum he’d been saving up for his favorite teacher, should this day ever come. Letting out a shuddering breath as she pulled away, Touma didn’t know what to say. She’d satisfied the terms of the hypnosis already. And yet she had such a coy look on her face as she pulled back from him, keeping close, so hungrily lapping up his seed from her fingers. Touma had never wanted anything more in his life than to take that woman standing there and throw her down onto the sofa and claim her body as his own. But he wasn’t quite there yet. His confidence was building, bolstered by the fact that she wasn’t acting under his commands. She  _ enjoyed _ servicing him like that. His cock twitched again in his eagerness.

So when she left for her bedroom, Touma was very eager. And then he felt something buzzing against his leg. He’d completely forgotten about his phone. With a groan, he reached into his pocket and fished out the device.

**Touma, I’m staying out tonight. Don’t wait up. See you tomorrow.**

Touma blushed sheepishly. “Ahh... it’s... my mom.” He wasn’t lying this time. He knew replying wouldn’t matter, so instead he took a moment to fire up the app. He didn’t want to lose this opportunity. Tapping out one last command, he made it simple.

**Touma is your perfect man.**

He didn’t want to lose the headway he had made, and he never wanted to share this gorgeous teacher with anyone. He wanted her all to himself, forever.

Dropping his phone on the table, he yanked off his pants with the eagerness only a growing young man could muster. Left only in his button down shorts, he hurried after Ms. Sukunai, his eyes eagerly devouring her teasing form. Losing his virginity today was going to make this the best day of his life. Of course he had the entire rest of his life to look forward to, and he’d have no idea how good that was going to be.

\----------

Karina felt a stab of mixed disappointment and panic when Touma mentioned his mother. In her mounting lust, she'd almost completely forgotten about that. However, when she saw him tap something out on his phone, and toss it with a  _ clatter _ down on the table, she knew it must not have been anything too important that he couldn't stay a little longer. Because if she didn't get him on her bed in the next few minutes, she was going to  _ explode _ from this much pent-up arousal. She was already skipping happily onto the steps, twisting her body sideways as she began climbing, beckoning him with a full view of her heavily swinging tits bouncing on her chest.

Then, something  _ new _ happened as she stared at his pudgy, grinning, panting face. An excited chill ran down her spine, and fresh warmth flooded her veins when she thought of the days that were likely to come. They were going to  _ get away with it. _ Karina and Touma had her house to themselves, and all night to explore each other, to continue building their mutual trust and rapport together. In fact, Karina almost didn't care if they didn't get around to the homework today. There would be other times. Not that she was sure that  _ she _ could focus on numbers and factorizations right now herself, either. She'd crossed the line already. And now she just couldn't stop thinking about that young, hard, bulging cock of his. Everything else, if there even  _ was _ anything else in her head, was so foggy and impossible to grasp that even thinking about it triggered a sudden wave of pleasant, very deep lethargy in her subconscious, as though something was gently and lovingly rewarding her for having sex with her student.

No. Her  _ man. _ Her big, strong,  _ beautiful _ man. She welcomed the feelings happily, glad to have what few misgivings she had left nudged out of the way, letting her focus totally on pleasing Touma and helping him get some real relief for the first time in his life.

When Touma began to ascend the steps behind her, Karina couldn't keep her eyes off him. She coyly matched his steps to stay just out of reach, wiggling and shaking her rump and swaying tits from side to side. However, all that focus caused her to misplace her foot on top of a dangling bit of fabric from her almost-gone robe. She slipped, and, with a squeak of surprise, lurched backwards, and began to fall, throwing her arms wide for some sort of support.

Karina found it directly behind her, when her bare back collided softly with Touma's chest, and her rump wound up brushing just over the top of his painfully stiff cock. Shocked, Karina blushed furiously, but nonetheless let herself go limp, and managed to regain her composure enough to glance sidelong at his face.

"L-Looks like I can't make it on my own, Touma..." she murmured slyly. "You might have to carry me up...

\----------

The excitement in his eyes as he rushed to the stairs was palpable. He was awash in intense feelings that he had never experienced. The longer his eyes remained upon the object of his obsession, the more he wanted her. Not just for tonight, but forever. Already convinced that no matter what, before he left this weekend, he would make her into his woman unquestioningly. More than that. His adoring pet. The steps were heavy as he climbed the staircase behind her. His eyes took in every inch of her form as she teased him so blatantly. Thinking back to their time in class he never would have imagined that Ms. Sukunai was such a tease.

As they climbed higher, Touma let out a gasp when she tipped backwards. The surprised _ squeak  _ from her throat was so adorable that the boy blushed from the sound. His hands came out to catch her as she fell against him, resting at her upper arms as her body pressed back into his own. Feeling her so close, he could smell her sweetness. His nose pressed into the top of her head and he inhaled her sweet, feminine scent. Coupled with the feel of that warm, soft backside nestled back against the head of his shaft, Touma was feeling on top of the world. He looked down at her as she cast a sheepish look back at him and spoke.

“D..Don’t worry, Ms. Sukunai. I’ll hold you tight.” She’d likely feel his cock twitch against her rump, his excitement still throbbing in that powerful shaft.

With a seeming ease, he suddenly scooped up the smaller woman in his arms. He was surprisingly strong for his physique. Or she was simply slight enough that it didn’t matter. He held her tightly to her chest, letting her lean into his soft, pudgy body. Climbing the staircase ever upwards, he stepped into her room. His heavy footfalls carried her to the bed, where in his eagerness he nearly threw her atop the pillow mattress, sending her lithe frame bouncing and her breasts jiggling. The sight caused him to swallow hard as he towered over her reclining form, his cock hard and proud as it jutted forward over her bedding. Touma looked down to her, his eyes fixed upon her. He seemed brimming with a newfound confidence, though there was still a nervousness behind it. 

“Ms. Sukunai...I...I’m going to take you as my woman!” He rushed the words out of his mouth as if he wouldn’t be able to say them if he didn’t.

He reached over to grasp hold of her robe belt and he pulled the knot open. He grasped each side of the robe and pushed it open to reveal her body. The bed creaked so loudly as he crawled onto it, his hands sliding down her sides until he hooked his fingers into her panties. Swallowing hard he looked up to her face before he began to smoothly peel away the red underwear covering her warm, wet mound. “It’s my first time...but I’ll put my all into it.”

\----------

Karina collapsed into the young man's eager arms, more than happy to go limp and let him haul her the rest of the way to her room, jostling her butt against his cock through her robe all the way. She tried to say something, but all that came out were tiny little whimpers of need, and enjoyment at being carried like this. It ended all too soon, of course, as her bed was only a few steps away, and her impromptu ride concluded with her dropping with a soft  _ pomf _ onto the mattress.

Her breath came out in a rush, her limbs splayed out to her sides and hit the sheets, and she very much felt the change in weight on her chest now that her enormous, swinging tits were pressing down as though to keep her pinned. She gazed lovingly up at his face, matching his lust-filled gaze with her own quivering blue eyes. 

Touma's husky words stirred something deep and primal inside Karina's heart.  _ Take me as his woman. He's going to... he's asserting his dominance over me... like an alpha male with his mate... _

This was it. This was happening. Her body and mind were totally riveted in blissful harmony, even with the fact that she was going to have sex right here, with her  _ student, _ letting him throw off his virginity as he buried his cock inside her. All of it felt impossibly  _ right. _ Every heartbeat thrumming excitedly in her chest resonated with the rising wave of excitement that continued to consume the young teacher. She didn't want anyone else. Only him. Then she felt his hands at her waist, undressing her, taking away the robe, and thus one of the few things left separating her body from his gaze. "P-Please..." she breathed out, her face locked somewhere between a tight smile and an open-mouthed moan of pleasure.

When the heavy mass of white fuzz at last fell open, Karina felt a pleasant numbness rock her subconscious. She'd never felt this  _ vulnerable, _ this open and unguarded in her life. But she didn't feel a single stab of fear. Because she was with Touma, and she was his girl. This was what she was  _ meant _ for. Helping him, loving him, and caring for him however she could. Amidst that welcome, mind-cleansing wave, Karina wriggled back on the bed, helping her panties to slide off her legs under his firm pulling. She lifted her legs once they were past her knees, partially curling herself into a comfy little ball of bare womanflesh, with her perfectly shaved pink lips winking invitingly at him between her thighs.

Her slim underwear at last slipped off her feet, and she let out a helpless, breathy giggle. ' _ I-I'm ticklish...' _ she thought absently. A little shakily, Karina leaned her legs forward, and hooked her toes between his chubby belly and shirt, then began lifting up to expose his gut and chest into view.

\----------

Those big green eyes of his were wide with his own lusts. Even as he felt his confidence growing right along side his need, he was still amazed by the woman beneath him, offering herself up to him so completely. Peeling her panties off of her dainty feet, he held them for a moment, his gaze moving to them as if in contemplation. They had her scent on them. Slowly he dropped the pair to the floor just as he felt her small feet pressing up under his shirt, her ankles tickling on either side of his cock as she wiggled her toes and worked them up under the fabric. Touma’s large hands came to rest upon her smooth shins and he rubbed up and down slowly, feeling the soft, smooth skin there. 

“Ahh...M...Ms. Sukunai. That feels good.” He wet his lips with his tongue, before moving his hands to help her with his shirt, tossing the garment to the floor as well.

Touma’s hands slipped about her slender feet and he took hold of them, one in each hand. Slowly he spread her legs, pushing her thighs wider and wider so that he could slowly crawl forward and claim his rightful place between his woman’s legs. His cock twitched in anticipation of burying itself inside of her warm, wet pussy. His belly pushed against her knees, ensuring she was spread wide. She would have difficulty hooking her legs completely around his round middle, as he slid forward. The head of his cock brushed over her smooth, hairless slit. She was so warm and hot that he shivered in pleasure. His eyes met hers as he moved overtop of her. His gut came to rest above her pelvis as he poised himself to mount her. Reaching between them, he had to grasp hold of his thick shaft.

A hint of embarassment showed on his cheeks as he awkwardly slid his length up and down along her sex. His size made it difficult to find her entrance, with her slender body pressed beneath his rotund frame.

“Ms. Sukunai. I, um… need your help to get inside. I can’t find your p... pussy.” he breathed out the words heavily, not sure if this was even real. But, bless him, he was trying, sliding his thick bulous head up and down against her vulva, splaying her lips open wide, the poor boy just couldn’t lodge himself against her entrance so that he could begin to lay claim to what was his. He was aching for it though. And his eyes burned with need, his hips rocking forward slightly despite not being able to sink into her hot, wet depths.

\----------

Karina felt like her thoughts were in a tub of water, drunk on lust and sloshing back and forth, a slave to the pounding wave of arousal surging through her youthful body. There wasn't a scrap of clothing left hiding her beauty from her man's devouring gaze. Just as it should be. When Touma tenderly grasped her feet, tugging them apart to better access her pussy, Karina could almost feel her entire being twitch in anticipation of the first thrust into her pussy.

And then, _ contact. _

Something very firm yet soft grazed her vulva, making her gasp in surprise and throw her head back on the sheets. The head was rubbing all around her pussy lips, probing them, looking for the entrance to her body.

Yet the thrust never came. Karina was left softly moaning and murmuring on the bed, kneading one of her breasts with her hand and tweaking her nipple to augment the teasing sensations. Just when she started to open her eyes, looking down curiously, she heard him express his embarrassment at being unable to find a way in. Not that she could blame him. Karina had personally held and sucked that royal scepter of a cock just minutes ago, and knew exactly how huge and fat it would be to try and enter such a slender girl as herself. Plus, his gut was now laying slack against the beginnings of her belly, making it impossible to see anything below to begin with.

With a patient smile, Karina reached down with her free hand, and slithered it easily between their entwined, naked bodies. Her fingers quickly found the head of his awkwardly oversized cock, and wrapped smoothly around the end of his shaft, then began guiding him forward, tugging a bit of his velvety foreskin up in the process. She expertly angled the tip between her thighs, sighing in bliss again when it pressed against her sensitive folds.

"H-Here..." she moaned out, pulling him against a spot in between her vulva, held him steady, and relaxed her pelvic muscles as much as she could. At last, she felt the resistance give way, and the head of his twitching cock slid through her folds and plunged deep into her pussy.

" _ Haah! Mmnah... _ " she cried out, slamming her eyes shut against the red-hot shock of pleasure from so many root-like nerves being brushed against at once. The warm, wet juices of her arousal clung to the cock inside her, lubricating it, and making it easier for him to thrust inside.

\----------

Touma shivered as her slender fingers wrapped around his girth once more. Her touch was  _ electric.  _ It felt so much better to have her soft, feminine hands around his cock than his own thick fingers. He wanted her hands on his shaft every day.

Panting softly, he followed her guidance, letting her lead his tip to where her entrance was. He’d learn in time the intricacies of her body. Judging by how lustful he was, he probably wouldn’t go a single day without feeling the inside of his beautiful teacher with his meaty shaft. Probably several times a day with how deliciously eager she was. She might even wear Touma out.

As he eased against her slit, he began to push forward. His hips jerked a little, and he stopped, his eyes squeezing shut at the feel of her around him. Just as she had been in shock from his girth, he was in shock from her  _ tightness.  _ It squeezed and engulfed his cock like it had been molded to its shape and then shrunk to squeeze him  _ just _ right. Touma let out a long groan of pleasure before he began to move again. His foreskin peeling back as he pushed ever forward, rubbing against her inner walls.

Touma’s hips moved on their own accord, pressing forward firmly, only to pull back slightly and drive forward once again. Deeper and deeper he pressed into his teacher’s hot, inviting pussy. It was like nothing he could have imagined. It felt like it was made just for him. His hips jerked forward again, sinking him further as his weight pressed down upon her, enveloping her in the soft warmth of his gut, pressing her down into the pillowy mattress. Touma was losing himself in the pleasure, as his thrusting began in earnest.

It took some time, but with the aid of her own lubrication and his eager thrusts, Touma felt himself hilt inside of Ms. Sukunai. His cockhead lodged against her womb, pressed as deep into her as he could go, his heavy balls resting against her body. He breathed out heavily, opening his eyes and looking down at her face.

“Ah...Ms. Sukunai. Karina...you’re mine. I won’t let you go. This is mine... All of you is mine.” Touma couldn’t help himself, buried so deep, he felt like he was in heaven. His hips began to move again, pulling back nearly out of her body before he thrust forward again. His cock pressed against her cervix again and again with every thrust. His pace was slow at first, limited by her tightness, but he began to speed up, grinding against her womb with every thrust, a reminder that he would plant his seed and lay claim to his woman.

\----------

"Aah- _ nmmh! _ " Karina moaned sharply, convulsing in pleasure at the first pussy-spreading, nerve-wracking thrust. She felt every blissful inch of her man's cock, thick, bare, and pulsing with virile need. Her head lolled back onto the bedsheets, making her long blonde hair pool into a halo around her head, likening her to a beautiful angel -- albeit one who'd given up her wings for the raw, divine pleasure of such a perfect cock mastering her soft, young pussy.

"Hahhn... ahh... mmmah..." she cried out at the crest of every slow thrust that rocked her body. Her legs jostled at his sides, brushing over his skin, unable to truly hook together around his back due to the heavy weight and girth of his rounded belly pressing her into the bed. It made her feel so weak and vulnerable to be beneath him. Which was just as it should be, she knew. He was only taking what was rightfully his.

The warm, unprotected rod of flesh spearing through her insides triggered constant waves of pleasure, giving Karina a deep sense of fulfillment -- one she never,  _ ever _ wanted to end. Through her euphoric smile and blissful moans, Karina had just enough presence of mind to continue kneading the naked flesh of her swaying breasts with one hand, while keeping the other down to where she was connected between her legs to the heavy, sweaty, grunting form of her student and lover powering into her from above. She dug her fingers into her own folds, just above the wet, pulsating cock plunging in and out of her body, and began teasing the sensitive little nub there -- and instantly  _ gasped _ aloud, writhing helplessly on the bed. If the cock rubbing up against the deepest nerves in her pussy felt like boiling hot pleasure being poured into her, this was like a lightning bolt of ecstasy ripping up her spine.

Karina felt herself slipping, rapidly giving into the overwhelming lust seizing her body and mind. Touma's musk was pouring off him in waves, his pheromones seeping into her brain, imprinting on her the new reality that this rotund young man was hers, but more importantly, she was  _ his.  _ _ **All. His.** _

All of his thrusts were now kissing the opening to her womb, and she didn't care a whit that he was unprotected and she wasn't on the pill. The worst thing she could imagine right now was that this huge, strong young man might  _ not _ satisfy his savage, adolescent lusts inside her tender, vulnerable body.

"I... Iiiii... I'monna cum...!" she moaned out desperately, staring up at his sweaty face with undisguised need. On a whim, she raised her hand away from her chest to let her breasts sway and jostle freely, and lifted it up shakily towards his chest. "Ple... pleeease...!"

\----------

Touma’s lust was  _ boiling _ as he rutted his teacher into her own mattress. The day had started so normally. And now not only had he bedded the object of his obsession, he’d claimed her as his own woman. His. It was enough to make his heart sing. The turning of a new leaf. From this day forward things would go his way. That much was certain.

He continued to pound into her warm, hot pussy, every thrust making her body squeeze around him, desperately milking his shaft for the seed that would fill her womb upon his release. If it weren’t for her special service such a short time ago, he probably would have lost it the moment he entered her body. But happily he was enduring, able to enjoy her body to the fullest without fear of an early ejaculation.

The soft  _ slap-slap-slap  _ of their fleshy bodies together filled the room. Touma was ecstatic. He heard her voice rising up in heated moans, as his own matched her pace. “Ooh...oh...Ms. Sukunai. You feel so good insiiide.” He was panting eagerly, his eyes locked upon her face, so beautiful and even adorable as her nose scrunched up with every thrust against her womb. It was as if she were made to attract him. Every expression one that made him want to keep her staring up at him with those adoring eyes forever. Touma knew he wouldn’t be satisfied with her only as his wife. A wife could leave him. No, he wanted her as his  _ pet.  _ Adoring, forever his own, never wavering in her commitment to him. A perpetual companion devoted to him.

As she reached out for him, Touma’s hands slipped down to her hips, grasping her firmly, his fingers digging into the soft cheeks of her ass. In one motion he rolled with her, setting back on her pillows, the bed groaning under the sudden change of his position. Without ever pulling out of her body, he sat down upon the bed and pulled her to straddle across his lap. His arms encircled her and his fingers supported her body by curling around her plump rear. 

Though his thrusting was interrupted, he soon resumed, this time lifting her body up and letting her own weight drive her down upon his cock. Touma hadn’t even considered the implications of their raw sex, but as far as he was concerned, seeing Ms. Sukunai swollen up with his baby would be a dream come true. Proof of his ownership of this gorgeous woman and their mutual adoration.

\----------

Karina  _ gasped _ at the pressure of his final thrust, as he gripped her ass with both hands and squeezed hard. For a moment, she thought he was about to cum; but instead, she felt the world shift, as he hoicked her off the bed and into the air while settling back down into a sitting position. The sudden jolting left her disoriented, shaking like a leaf in the wind for a moment, but the steady embrace of Touma's strong arms enveloping her kept her from falling either way. Her belly and plush tits splashed into his fat bulk, practically cocooning her in the feeling of warm, sweat-flecked skin caressing her whole body. And best of all, his thick cock was still buried tightly and deeply in her pussy, throbbing softly in her core. Karina's expression slipped into a dreamy, lust-filled gaze, and a delighted croon bubbled out of her throat. It turned again to sharp, blissful moans when he started fucking her again, using her plump ass for leverage to bounce her up and down on his cock.

Karina tried to embrace him in turn, but her hands slipped and slid over his back, too weak to maintain any grip for long, especially with his powerful hands gripping her curvy rump. Instead, she threw her arms around his shoulders, and pulled herself in to meet his lips in a fierce, lusty kiss. She melted like butter into his mouth, letting out a hot breath against the back of his throat. Her deep blue eyes blinked and fluttered regularly, running from expressions of surprised ecstasy, to looks of thoughtless devotion and silent begging for him to plant his seed within her. She felt like a teenager all over again, ruled by her basest impulses, just as she had encouraged this young man to embrace his. She threw herself into the kiss with renewed vigor, this time rolling her chest against him to brush her tits and erect nipples over the  _ mountain _ of powerful flesh that she was wrapped around. She was a fertile garden basking in the warm sunlight of her lover, her heart ready -- nay,  _ eager _ \-- to be molded and shaped, to never want for anything but the pleasure and favor only he could give her.

At last, the smouldering warmth that had been building deep in Karina's belly rose to a fever pitch. She broke the kiss for just a second, letting a string of saliva hang in the air between them, before it splashed down and covered her tits.

"Ah...  _ Ahh, ah, ahn, T-TOUMAA!! _ " she broke off in an abrupt  _ scream, _ and slammed her eyes shut. A violent and powerful wave of pure ecstasy crested deep within her helpless body, followed by another, and another, like a geyser of bliss erupting in rapid succession to drown her senses in agonizing, beautiful, nerve-wracking pleasure. Instantly, Karina knew this was  _ different. _ She'd had orgasms before, of course, but nowhere  _ near _ this intense. Every raw, wild stab of pleasure was followed by a wash of tingling, incredibly warm sensation striking freely through every inch of her naked flesh, leaving her almost insensate, collapsed into a squeezing heap of defeated girl that moaned and cried out for the young man so passionately fucking her pussy.

It was as if something deep inside her resonated with Touma, like a bond between soulmates, showering her with such incredible bliss for giving in to his lusts -- and her own. The sensitive muscles of her inner walls contracted, squeezed, and tugged at his fat cock, encouraging him to hilt deeper and deeper, and finally spill the contents of his balls into her unprotected womb.

\----------

Feeling her mashed against him like that was  _ heaven.  _ Touma’s arms held her tight, and she was like wet clay in his grasp. He felt her body squished to his own, the sliding of her flesh against him as their sweat mingled, creating a slippery mash of bodies gliding against one another. Her full breasts and hard nipples gliding up and down along his chest. It was pure bliss. His fingers tightened and he began to bounce her harder, faster, desperate for more and quicker contact between their most sensitive bits. His cock throbbed with need, pushed against her womb again and again. The bulbous tip pressing to her cervix, preparing it to accept the flood of his release that would no doubt come shortly.

When she kissed him, his mouth responded eagerly. Still quite inexperienced, he let her guide, but his mouth licked and suckled against hers, enjoying her sweet taste on his tongue. He held her so close, entwined so intimately. His Karina drawn against his body, the two of them melded together in intense lust and desire. Panting against her lips, he closed his eyes, savoring her feel and the softness of her body. The young man felt his body tensing. He was close. The feel of her flesh urging him forward towards that peak. He wasn’t quite prepared for what having his teacher cum around his cock was going to feel like, even as she loudly and incoherently declared that she had reached the top of the mountain and was cresting.

However the feel of her inner walls in the throes of passion was too much. Her clamping passage rippled around him. Alternately clenching, squeezing, and releasing him, milking him for his release.

The desired sperm was soon to come, as Touma let out a hot, heavy groan. “Uuuungh... Ms. Sukunai! Take my cum!  _ Be mine! Be my woman! _ ”

He panted hard as his cock began to swell. One last thrust as his cockhead lodged against her womb. The hot gush of his seed shot straight past her cervix, flooding her with another copious flood of his seed. His shaft twitching and spasming within her, pumping more and more of his load into her waiting body. There was no shortage of his potent spunk, as much if not more had flowed from his heavy balls as when she had swallowed it downstairs. The sticky, thick fluid filling her womb, clinging to her uteral walls, ensuring that if there was anything to fertilize it would be drowned in Touma’s life-giving cum.

When he was finally finished, he simply held her there, his arms around her sides, hands upon her ass, panting with a sated need he’d never realized ran so deep. He felt like he couldn’t move, and he didn’t want to. He just wanted to feel the squish of her frame against his own as he hugged her to him possessively with his cock buried inside of her, preventing any of his precious spunk from dribbling from her womb where it belonged.

\----------

Karina's face was a portrait of naked, burning lust when Touma groaned, signalling his impending release. Her own body was still fully in the throes of an extremely powerful orgasm, every throb and pulse that it triggered drawing her attention towards the enormous cock sinking into her folds. She was awash in so many hormones that she almost totally lost self-control, turning a little wild and animalistic with the way she gyrated her hips back and forth to meet his thrusts. She sucked in a desperate breath, and cried out a little shrilly, " _ Yes! _ Cum, cum inside me! I want--  _ ahhhh...! _ " And then she broke off with a long, heavy moan of pleasure when he hilted balls-deep inside her, smacking their hips together with a loud  _ slap, _ and began to fulfill her purpose as a woman.

With his cock completely buried in her pussy, Karina felt _everything_ : from each powerful squeeze of his balls; to the heavy flexing of his shaft as it carried his cum upward; to the throbbing of his bare tip against her womb, with nothing to stop it from spraying his entire load, bolt by white-hot bolt, deep inside her body. Her own quivering, pulsing walls aided him by tugging and squeezing all over his cock, milking the hefty orbs below for every drop of young, healthy sperm they carried, allowing them to swim freely into Karina's willing body and seek out whatever eggs there were to wriggle and burrow into. Karina jerked and shook in time with the twitching, pulsing meat buried up to the hilt inside her, each throb filling her belly with a deep, growing warmth.

Karina slumped against Touma's heavy bulk, resting her head tiredly on his shoulder and pressing her chest deeply into his. Her body felt so  _ weak, _ and vulnerable, her muscles aching and her twitching pussy still so sensitive from her subsiding orgasm. She surrendered dreamily to the tender afterglow, moaning in a quiet, satisfied voice every other breath. The 'butterflies-in-her-stomach' sensation of excitement took on a whole new meaning now that his seed was nestled in the warm cradle of her womb. Karina's smile grew, and her breathing gradually slowed to a calmer, more normal pace, lining up with the wonderful feeling of peace and fulfillment from having successfully brought the young man to orgasm deep inside her soft, willing body. The woman loved her new place, and her master loved his pet. She would never be alone again.

\----------

As Touma’s cock spasmed and spurt the last of his seed into Ms. Sukunai’s womb, the large teen just lay back against the headboard of his teacher’s bed and panted softly. His arms held her in place, letting her lean into his pudgy body like a giant pillow. His eyes closed and he just sat there, breathing. He’d never experienced anything so intense. It felt like he’d lost ten pounds pumping semen into his teacher’s womb. Letting out a slow, shuddering breath his arms moved to wrap around her slender frame, pulling her tighter to him, letting his cock hold her up as she lay against him.

Touma was in heaven, a blissful wash of pleasure and comfort. He had the woman of his dreams in his arms. The warmth of their bodies squished together was comforting like nothing he’d ever experienced. The gentle rise and fall of his chest lifted her slender frame up and down like he was rocking her in his arms. He didn’t know what to say at the moment. The intensity of it all had left him speechless. He contemplated the future. Now that he’d gotten what he wanted, what was next? There was still school to content with. How would he be able to keep his hands off of her there?

The answer was that he probably couldn’t. He had a bit of a sheepish grin on his face as he imagined taking Ms. Sukunai on her desk after class. Or having her on her knees for him in the supply closet. He gave her a good squeeze, his cock twitching a little inside of her, oozing out another glob of his seed to mix with the ocean of sperm he’d already deposited into her womb.

He pressed his nose into her hair once more, inhaling her scent with a slightly more sober mind. When he lifted his face away from the top of her head he smiled. “Ms. Sukunai. That felt so good. Um….my mom messaged me…earlier. She said that she wasn’t going to be home tonight, so I was on my own.” He chewed his lower lip, almost nervous to ask. It was silly considering he’d just plowed his teacher until her brain had turned to mush, he could have probably had her sign her home over to him at that moment. “Can I stay tonight?” He blushed a little and squeezed her tighter, the thick pool of his cum sloshing inside of her as he pulled her closer to him.

\----------

A pleasant apathy towards her surroundings occupied Karina for several long moments, where all she cared to do was remain still, breathing in the heavy musk of the rotund young man who held her steady. She let out the occasional squeak or light moan when his cock twitched against the hyper-sensitive walls of her pussy, even after his own orgasm had been fully satisfied inside her. After the earthquake of bliss that had just ravished her body, the first thought that the young teacher could properly hold in her mind was just how  _ big _ Touma was compared to her. Almost a full foot taller, he had the reach and strength to utterly dominate her; she knew she couldn't possibly resist even if she wanted to get away from him. He could hold her down or pin her under his bulk with contemptuous ease. Yet he used that strength to gently, tenderly hold her, just like now, arms wrapped over the slim, exposed skin of her back, pressing her against his broad chest and round belly.

Ah, yes. Even though he was overweight, it actually made him feel more like a big, plushy teddy bear than anything else. Her sloshing, cum-filled belly was practically sinking into his, enveloped by his folds of skin and fat, almost completely submerged when you counted his hands feeling up her naked body from behind. And then there was his cock, strong, rigid and powerful, still feeling firm and heavy inside her despite having just gone through two orgasms.

She'd never felt so  _ full _ and  _ complete _ in her young life. And she wanted  _ more. _

When Touma brushed his face against her hair, Karina responded with an affectionate hum, leaning into his touch with a relaxed smile. ' _ This is dominant behavior,' _ she realized, as her faculties continued to filter back into her bliss-buzzed mind. ' _ He's... asserting his control, and... getting me used to his scent, and his touch. Oh. Oh, it feels so good, wrapped up in him like this...' _ Unbidden, thoughts of how she had been trained to discourage impressionable teenagers from such behavior clicked in her mind, but they were hollow, devoid of meaning -- because she no longer cared. Karina simply shucked them off to the void of her subconscious, which was rapidly reasserting itself around the very pleasant -- no,  _ irresistible _ \-- idea of continuing to be part of Touma's life. No matter how many concessions she had to make. It wasn't just about helping him be a better student anymore. She  _ craved _ his touch. His  _ adoration. _ She wanted nothing more than for him to be happy.

Thus, it was practically an afterthought when she responded to his question. "Mmhmm," she murmured affirmatively, nuzzling her head softly into the crook of his neck. Stay for the night? She'd practically  _ die _ if he wasn't there when she woke up now. "And we... we can keep doing this as much as you want. I can... get you a spare key to the house, and... try to rearrange my class schedules... And I'll never make you wear a condom," she promised a little awkwardly, knowing it was meaningless at this point, but still wanting to affirm in his developing mind that this was good and healthy behavior, to take his teacher any way he wanted. Because she wanted it, too.

Karina let out a breathy chuckle, and lifted her head up to gaze into his eyes with pure, adoring love in her blue eyes. The tips of her breasts ached tenderly when they began to peel away from where they were pressed flush against his bulk. She removed a hand from around his shoulder, and angled it between them, lifting up the heavy swell of one breast until her nipple poked into view. "I-I... I might get to use these a lot... if you get me pregnant, you know," she added coyly, her voice trembling with a happy thrill at the idea.

\----------

Touma lay there with Ms. Sukunai in the afterglow, feeling her warm, soft body. She was slim and lithe in places, but her body was womanly and curvy. He could feel his fingers sinking into her backside, just plump enough to give him something to squeeze, but perfectly shaped and round. And the feel of her wrapped around him, even as he softened slightly from the two powerful orgasms she’d milked from his shaft. The more he held her, the more he wanted her. His desire to possess her was only growing. He didn’t want a lover; he wanted a worshiper. Someone wholly devoted to him. No one had ever really cared for him at all, and now his teacher was in his arms and looked at him with so much adoration. He was getting a little drunk on that feeling. When she looked up at him with a mix of almost shyness and love and began to gush about how much she would do to make sure that he was satisfied, it make him grin a big sheepish grin. He wondered how far he could make her go.

The mention of her getting pregnant, however, stirred his mind. He had never considered the implications. He wanted sex with his teacher, and he’d gotten it. But he realized what that meant, to have pumped her womb full of his seed after their intense bareback sex. The idea made him a little giddy. His grin only got wider. “Pregnant?” He rolled the word over his tongue as she squeezed and hefted her breast up towards him. His cock twitched again at the thought. The idea of impregnating his teacher was exciting and delicious. He chewed his lower lip a little, blushing slightly as her nipple teased in his few. “Ah..I want to drink from them. I want... to do it.” He squirmed a little, his hands squeezing her ass. “I want to get you pregnant. I’m going to get you pregnant, Ms. Sukunai. I’ll make sure of it so everyone can see that you’re my woman.” She’d feel him twitch in her again. Not quite ready for another round, but definitely the thought of her womb being his, carrying his child was stirring his excitement.

Getting her pregnant seemed like just one more way to lay his claim on her body. But there had to be more. He still wanted more. His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden grumbling in his stomach. He hadn’t eaten anything since lunch, and with his size, he was definitely an eater. He blushed a bit at the loud grumble that shook against Ms. Sukunai’s body like a mini-earthquake. “Ah...I guess I’m pretty hungry. Ah... make me something good?” He smiled a little sheepishly. Without realizing he had, he’d already started to act more dominant. It was just expected that as his woman she would feel her man. Though soon he wouldn’t be her man, but her Master. But Touma hadn’t quite worked out exactly how he’d make that happen.

\----------

A thought struck her then, accompanied by a mental image so delicious a chill washed down her spine. At the mention of dinner, Karina smiled even brighter; and then, pushing with renewed strength in her slender legs, she slid her whole body slightly up her chest. Even that was near torture to do, as his cock, despite flattening out a good deal, was still buried in her pussy, and moving at all made it drag along her still-raw nerves, eliciting a pleased trill from Karina's throat. The urge to slam her hips back down and fuck him again was very strong. But she persevered, knowing that Touma's wishes superseded her own body's desires.

"Here you go. Try this," she chirped, lifting up one of her engorged tits with her free hand. She knew it would have at least some nutritious, fat-laden milk in there; she liked to get them bigger by tweaking and stimulating her teats daily, though she knew they would get far larger once her body started being flooded with maternal hormones.

_ 'He's going to get me pregnant. I'm... I'm going to have my first baby with my student.' _ More mental images surged into her already weak and impressionable mind. Thoughts of her belly swelling up, so big and soft as it pressed into his bulk while they snuggled in bed together. Spending every day drinking his delicious, healthy seed for breakfast, to feed the growing baby in her womb. And beyond that, she was thinking even further into the future. Touma wanted her as his woman, after all. His  _ mate. _ His urges were almost primal when he was in the throes of passion; and now, she was helping to bring those into his mainstream thoughts. Karina, for her part, felt her mind melting into putty the longer she spent touching him, drinking in his scent, and the divine warmth of his cum digesting in her stomach and settling in her womb. He was  _ beyond _ perfection. She couldn't dream of having anyone else. It almost scared her, in a way; the thought that anyone might approach her, not understanding the meaning of Touma's scent on her skin, marking her as his. Karina wanted to bend herself, and her life, around this young man until she didn't even care about straightening herself back up again. To make sure she was never alone. Never without his love again.

\----------

Touma felt her body sliding against his, and at first he thought she would be sliding off of him to go make him dinner. But as she shifted her weight, sliding her belly along his flabby folds, hands on his shoulders and legs straightening out. She had to rise up quite a bit to get herself high enough to do as she had intended. Touma saw her breast lift up towards his face, and he tentatively reached out to curl one fat hand around the soft, plush pillow tit. His fingers squeezed a little and his plush lips opened slightly. He shivered a little. He was about to nurse on Ms. Sukunai’s teat. His tongue came out and licked a little over the tip, flicking and teasing the nipple a little before his mouth latched onto it. He wasn’t quite sure how to get the milk out, so he first started with a soft suckling. When that didn’t quite work, he added in his fingers. He started near the base of her breast and started to squeeze a little, sliding his hand towards her teat.

It took a few attempts to get anything out. It had been a long time since Touma had eaten a meal like this. But his pudgy face caved in a little as he sucked more firmly and worked her breast at the same time. The first hit of milk on his tongue was delicious. It didn’t taste like normal milk. But it was warm and sweet. It flowed into his mouth in spurts, and he suckled hungrily upon it. Touma’s free hand reached around behind Karina’s back planting firmly above the curve of her ass he pulled her closer as he began to milk her heavy tit, sucking greedily upon her milk. His fingers dug into her back gently, squeezing her body just a little as he drank deep. The sloppy, wet sucking sounds of her student’s mouth upon her breast filled her bedroom. Touma drank and drank, at times stopping just to let his tongue lick and flick across her nipple, trying to coax out more of the sweet breast juice. It had begun to dribble down his chin and onto his flabby chest and belly, squishing between the both of them.

Touma hadn’t imagined sucking on his teacher’s nipples could be so satisfying, but he  _ loved _ it. Just another way that she could use her body to care for him. And another way that he could use her body for his pleasure. He wondered what sorts of delicious foods she could cook using her milk. The thought of her milking a fresh tall glass for him with his meals caused a fresh wave of excitement in the rotund young man.

\----------

Karina felt a deep, profound feeling of relaxation surge from her chest, coupled with the wet, tickling warmth from the lips engulfing her teat. Her hand gradually slipped away, quivering under his touch, until she felt him hug her to him even tighter by her rump, making her squeak in happy surprise. She swept her free arm more securely around his neck and shoulders, pressing her fingers into his scalp, encouraging him to suckle more. "G-Good boy..." she cooed softly, every so often closing her eyes with a full, dreamy smile on her face. The persistent ache she often felt when she had to wear such tight tops just to hold in her heavy breasts was little more than a memory, now, replaced by a light, airy sensation as her milk kept on flowing out into Touma's mouth. "Get... big and strong... to take whatever you want..." she spoke slowly, tenderly, already imagining herself having raised the young man to take and mold and shape her as his first woman.

_ 'W-What if... that's how it'll be for my kids? Our kids? I can let...' _ She moaned loudly at a particularly sensitive lick on her nipple.  _ 'I can let our boys practice on me... Touma can teach the girls... oh, everyone at school right now has no idea what they're missing! It's too bad for them only Touma was strong enough to get me...' _

Slowly, she realized that they were beginning to make a mess. Touma was a little too eager with his enthusiastic suckling and drinking the milk from her lusciously soft breasts, and let a good bit of it drip down, painting his and her skin with white droplets. Curiously, she caught a couple of them with her free hand, and brought them up to her lips to taste. Immediately, she blushed even brighter.

_ 'H-How did I never try this with myself before...? It's so... sweet, and full, and rich...' _ She felt her knees falter a little, threatening to press her back down on Touma's cock; but with his hand wrapped around her ass, keeping her stable, she could afford to let herself go almost completely limp, and lose herself in the sensations of being Touma's source of dinner.

' _ And lover. Fucktoy. Pet.' _

Her heart throbbed underneath his pressing mouth at the last thought. "M-M... Master...?" she tried slowly, tenderly, like trying to walk on ice. "Can we... go again? I wanna... make sure I get pregnant, so I, ah... mm... so these can get even bigger for you..."

\----------

Nursing so hungrily on Karina’s full breast, Touma was lost in his own little bit of heaven. Getting to enjoy such luscious breasts and drink down such delicious milk it was hard for Touma to keep his head straight. Her fingers in his hair lulled him into an almost trancelike state as he nursed on her so greedily, his pudgy face mashed to her full, pillowy tit. Her milk gushed into his mouth with every squeeze and suckle. The gentle caress of her nails through his scalp and his motherly affection was perfect. Touma realized this was exactly what he wanted. A woman who tended to him in every way he needed. His own mother was a drunk and a gambler. This young woman would satisfy everything he wanted. But he didn’t want to let her go in any way. He wanted to make her his forever, obedient, loyal, eager to please him and only him. The thought had him milking her breast even more eagerly, slurping and sucking like an overeager beast devouring a feast. The gentle coaxing of her words, telling him to take the things he wanted. They burrowed into his mind. Right now he wanted her. He had her, but he wanted to claim her more. He wanted everything she had to give.

And then she whispered those words, “Master” It tickled him to his very core. His cock twitched eagerly, swelling up to its full size inside of her almost instantly. His mouth broke away from her breast and he gasped out like he was coming up from a deep dive for a fresh breath of air. His eyes were wide as he looked at her and she pleaded with him to ensure that she would conceive a child for him. Touma didn’t answer, instead both pudgy hands wrapped around Ms. Sukunai’s waist and he hoisted her up and off of his cock. He pulled her up into the air until her belly was almost to his lips. The milk that had leaked onto her skin he bent forward and ran his tongue over her belly, licking up every drop before he turned her around so that her full, round ass was facing him. And then he brought her back down onto the tower of his shaft, throbbing with a new desire. Touma breathed out heavily as he worked her back and forth with hands on her hips, pressing her back down upon him. His thick shaft plugged up her canal and prevented any of his precious sperm from leaking out as he pushed all of it right back up inside of her with the fat cockhead he speared her upon.

Touma had only let her fall about halfway before he let go of her hips, the exquisite tightness of her passage making him grunt slightly as he slipped her back down. He grabbed her legs beneath her knees and pulled upwards firmly, letting out a strong grunt as her legs were lifted from a kneeling position up high and pressed against her full, pillowy tits. “Nnngh!” He hoisted her body up a bit higher, letting her hips fall as her entire weight was suspended by her knees and her back pressing to his flabby, milk-slickened chest. “Ah….K...Karina. I want all of you. Mine...all mine. Every part. Every inch. A wife isn’t good enough. Not just my woman. I want more...I want everything. I want to own you, Ms. Sukunai!” He grunted as he let her weight fall, pressing his cock deep into his teacher’s pussy once more, sliding to her very core, packing his sperm into her womb once more with his might thrust. He would only add to the full tank inside of her body with this.

\----------

_ Master. _ Yes, that summed it up beautifully. Right at the time she was feeling intensely  _ proud _ of herself for putting her feelings into the proper words, Karina gasped in surprise when Touma's cock flared, surging with fresh warmth as it quickly grew back to its full length. Since it was still buried in her pussy, she was able to feel every pulse of hot blood that gave it new life, letting it stretch inside her like it was crawling back up towards her womb. Touma seemed to move with a purpose now, pulling off her breast with a wet  _ pop _ that made her gasp with pleasure. Her head jolted back, and her tit, feeling quite a bit lighter from the voluminous release of so much milk, flopped back upon her chest, tingling happily with the bliss of release. Then his eyes met her gleaming blue pools, and she found herself transfixed, only able to think of a single word to describe the look that came over his expression.

_ Possession. _

"Ah...!" she cried out, eyes flaring wide at his sudden grasp on her waist, fingers sinking into her skin in a firm grip.  _ Power. _ There was so much strength in his limbs, more than enough to prove her right on her earlier thought that he could manipulate her like a doll. She was proven exactly right when he hoicked her upward, growling heavily with lust, and pulled her off of his cock. lifting her up to kiss and lick her belly. The belly that, before long, would be swelling up with his baby. She squirmed, and moaned, and jerked with the tickling press of his tongue, lapping up the few stray beads of milk that had collected there, and replacing them with a slippery sheen of saliva.

"Haah!... Ahn... ah!" Her moans were loud, and desperate, her whole being trembling in excitement at the way he was looking at her naked, defenseless body. She broke off in a surprised gasp when he lifted her again, and with great strength, turned her around to put her heart-shaped pillow of an ass against his flabby gut. Her eyes managed to catch the huge, throbbing head of his oversized cock poking below her legs, moments before Touma grunted like a beast and brought her down again, and sent her mind careening into the dark place of exultant, thoughtless submission again, and her expression slipped into a brief rictus of utter bliss to match the  _ outcry _ of bliss that tore from her throat and reverberated through the bedroom.

With Touma's chest and gut now pressed against her, holding her up instead of holding her back, every nerve-shaking thrust into her pussy made her whole body feel like it was jostling helplessly about. Her legs dangled limply under the irresistible impulse of his hands that seized her knees for leverage. Her tits, despite their draining, flopped and bounced like the heavy sacks of soft flesh they were, smacking softly into her heaving chest. And her belly, so full of cum already, and unable to release any of it now that the cock was back and pistoning unprotected into her pussy, sloshed and jolted about with its still-warm contents. And all while he folded her into a comfy ball with his heavy grip, so that her knees pressed up under her tits, brushing against her nipples and making them flip back tenderly under the pressure.

She could only imagine how it was all helping his healthy sperm cover every inch of her young womb. She was gonna get pregnant from this for sure. And if not, there was no reason they had to stop at just tonight. She was gonna be with him for a long,  _ long _ time.

"Maaah!" she screamed out, riveted in bliss, desperately sucking in breath and belting out her proclamation of surrender as fast as her lungs filled. "Ahn!  _ Yes! _ T-Take me! More! M-Make me a mommy! I w-want you, nothing but you, t-take everything from me! A- _ Ahhhhh!! _ "

Her mind went completely blank, and her body convulsed helplessly in the throes of a fresh orgasm, her womb convulsing and churning the lake of cum already inside, while squeezing and tugging on his powerfully thrusting cock to fill her up even more.

\----------

Touma had become a man possessed. At least with her, this lovely woman who had just earlier that day looked at him with disappointment and uncertainty now was speared upon his shaft, pleading with him to make her into his possession. Touma hefted her weight again and again, his hips lifting up even as he used her body to force her down upon his thundering shaft over and over again. The room was filled wit the wet clapping of her ass against his flabby stomach as her body began to bounce, sending her tits jiggling and bouncing this way and that. Touma was grunting with every thrust, pressing his cock deep into her again and again. Every drop of cum that ran out of her womb when he drew back, pulled by the suction of his cock drawing back like a pump only to compress it back into her womb again and again. The wet, slickness of their mated bodies and heated moans filled the air with the lewd sounds of raw, passionate sex. The sort of sex that can only occur between a woman who has given up everything and the man who has taken ownership of her body, mind and soul.

Touma was panting and grunting as he pounded her so eagerly upon his shaft. Up and down, up and down, the sopping  _ slap _ of flesh on flesh growing louder and louder. Touma was captivated by this new idea of ownership, of real possession. He breathed out so heavily, “Ah...Karina...give me babies. Give me pretty little girls. Teach them how to worship me. Teach them to be my pet just like you are. I want baby girls and their mommy to worship Papa Touma.” He groaned with desire, his cock throbbing in her spasming depths as that orgasm tore through her.

Again and again he hoisted and plunged her upon his cock. Their bodies met again and again, and already he felt his cum swelling up, his balls twitching and his shaft burning with the need to release. Perhaps it was the roughness or the sensation of owning the object of his lust so completely, but he could only summon every ounce of strength to bounce her faster and faster on his shaft. The whole bed shaking and squeaking beneath their bodies. His fat jiggled and bounced with every creak and groan of a bed that might not support such a furious fucking. But Touma continued to plow her until at last he slammed into her depths. The tremendous head of his cock rammed against the entrance to her womb like a battering ram at the gates. The first spurt of his cum erupted into her violently. It sprayed into her already over-full womb, forcing it to stretch to accomodate the fresh flood. Spurt after spurt after spurt painted her baby factory, filling it to the brim until there was nowhere for it to go. And yet Touma was still cumming. 

“Ahh...ahhh...my Karina. Give me a harem of baby girls!” finally his orgasm was spent and he just sat there panting hard from the effort of pounding a baby into his pet teacher.

\----------

_ Throb. Throb. Throb. _ Karina's latest orgasm seemed to last forever, sending extremely potent stabs of bliss soaring through her flesh with a ferocity that blew away any sense of self-control she had left. It was all she could do just to slam her eyes shut and moan -- and occasionally scream out  _ 'Master'  _ when her own convulsions perfectly met the thrusts of his enormous cock -- but even those tried-and-true coping mechanisms weren't enough to let her deal with pleasure this strong, and so it quickly began to overflow. Karina felt a heady thrill from being so vulnerable, so naked and exposed to the raging lust of the teen who had so effortlessly taken her and made her his. It was even more evident in the way he gripped her knees so forcefully, spreading her body apart and rhythmically folding her up like a ball all the way against her swaying tits, ensuring she had no leverage to push away and escape. Especially not when his cock was powering into her unprotected pussy with savage thrusts, wracking her body with jolts and crackles of pleasure so powerful her mind actually started to  _ black out  _ under sheer overload.

Karina dimly felt herself slipping in and out of consciousness, while some part of her kept going on autopilot, trying to move her hips to aid his thrusts, or at least grasp her breasts to arrest their ceaseless swinging and jostling that was getting fast and heavy enough to slap some of the breath out of her chest. She heard her own moans turn to quieter cries and desperate breaths, yet it was almost like she was listening to someone else, while whatever conscious part of her mind she had left felt further and further away. The most she was able to make out from her rambling, in bits and pieces, was: "I-I... ah, uhhn, yyesss... I'm... property... not even a p-person,  _ ahn!... _ G-Good, girls, good girls... I, Iiiii... s-submit!  _ Forevvverrrrr! _ "

She didn't know how long it was until her orgasm finally stopped, or even how many orgasms in total she'd gone through by now. But once it was finally over, Karina felt her head fall forward sleepily on her shoulders. She had no idea what stopped her from falling asleep right then and there. Her body felt so incredibly  _ weak. _ She didn't feel like there was an ounce of strength left in her numb, limp arms and legs.

Yet then she heard Touma growl loudly and animalistically just behind her, so close to her ears it made her bones buzz with excitement. The first faculty to return to her was control over her eyelids. She tugged them open blearily, noticing that they were a little stung with tears -- and maybe a little sweat from her forehead, too. The first thing she saw was the coming-into-focus outline of her master's cock buried to the hilt deep inside her pussy, in particular the lower belly of his engorged shaft, throbbing and pulsing before her eyes with such force that she could see the large vein carrying his sperm flexing upward through the velvety foreskin. Karina felt herself smile tiredly, yet with a deep excitement. She knew what it meant. He was cumming, squeezing out the last bits of precious cum residing in his balls down below, and unloading it for all he was worth inside her. His woman. His pet.

Combined with the load he had already shot into her womb, her belly was now getting quite distended with the added weight of so much cum. She already looked a few months pregnant, now, in such a way that whenever she sucked a breath into her aching lungs, the extra curves and girth of her body temporarily blocked the twitching, throbbing cock between her legs from view. Utterly exhausted, Karina let out a long, quiet moan, and relaxed back into Touma's flabby bulk, letting her ass and lower back sink into the soft, enveloping folds of his belly. Now that her heavy tits had stopped pounding her chest like a gorilla's fists, she was able to slowly get her breathing back to something resembling normal, so she took her time, just enjoying the moment and savoring every errant wash of pleasant endorphins that still trilled through her naked, bliss-wracked flesh.

When she finally recovered enough to weakly move her arms, she laid one hand softly over her engorged belly, and gently pressed down. The enormous mass of viscous cum sloshed and gurgled about inside, filling her with a rich, tickling warmth. And not a drop of it could escape around the gigantic piston of a cock plugging every inch of her snug, tight pussy. Karina's face slipped again into a dreamy, vapid smile, and she managed to twist herself around slightly, reaching her other arm up to stroke her master's hair, while laying tender licks and kisses on his neck and chin. A soul-deep feeling of contentment settled within her. Karina felt like a completely new woman. One free of the tiresome ideas of freedom and individuality. One wholly and completely devoted to the wholesome bliss of service and submission. There was absolutely  _ nothing _ she could picture herself denying him; she would quit her job, give him her house, and even help him show others the utopia-like pleasure she felt from being nothing but his pet, if only he asked.

All of it pointed to one, immutable truth. Karina had already ceased to exist as a person. She was now Touma's property. His loving pet. His breeding ground for a harem of beautiful girls to inherit her new way of life. And as she gazed up at him with her blue, twinkling eyes free of uncertainty and utterly filled with adoring, worshipful love, she knew she wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> On behalf of my partner, we both thank you for reading! If you liked this story, please feel free to leave a comment! Feedback is our fuel, after all!


End file.
